For You
by Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga
Summary: Summary adentro solo les puedo decir que es un Nejixsakura
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta vez me anime a hacer un fic de Naruto aunque no se que tan bien me quede solo espero que les guste

Antes de empezar los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (snif, snif, hay neji-kun snif)

Sumary: 3 años después de la partida de Sasuke, Sakura decidió entrenar arduamente, hasta que se convirtió en una gran ninja medico superando así a su maestra, aunque la joven sumida en una gran tristeza de la cual le es imposible salir es enviada a una misión junto con el joven Hyuuga el cual sin proponérselo se enamoro de la joven la cual con ayuda del chico sale adelante teniendo una oportunidad de rehacer su vida y ser feliz. Aunque que pasara si el prodigio del clan Uchiha volviese pero únicamente para llevarse lo que el cree suyo? Ahora Neji tendrá que pelear por la joven Haruno y por la felicidad que ambos habían alcanzado

(…) Comentarios míos o explicaciones

"…" Pensamientos

Otra cosa las edades de los personajes

Sakura: 16

Neji: 17

Con base en eso ya sabrán más o menos la edad de los demás personajes

For You

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea oculta de la Hoja se podía ver a los niños correr por las calles alegremente, a las mujeres pasear y hacer algunas compras definitivamente era un día hermoso aunque para una joven no, lo era la chica Haruno que se encontraba caminando hacia el despacho de la Hokage, la verdad en esos tres años se había puesto muy hermosa su cabello lo había dejado crecer nuevamente y ahora lo tenia hasta mas debajo de la cintura, su piel ahora se veía mucho mas tersa, y su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien para la edad que tenia las facciones de su rostro se habían afilado y vuelto mas delicadas, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda que antes tenían un brillo especial ahora era opacado por una mirada triste y bacía y su lindo rostro se había quedado sin la linda sonrisa que podría contagiar a muchas personas, bestia con una mini falda de color blanco y bajo de ella sus mayas negras, traía una blusa de tirantes rosa clarito y sus clásicas sandalias solo que estas eran de color negro

Los pensamientos de la chica solo se centraban en una persona: Uchiha Sasuke

Después de tres años y del fracaso de traerlo de regreso Sakura había perdido toda esperanza, y a pesar de esto y de haberse propuesto olvidarlo le era muy difícil con tan solo ver a Naruto le recordaba los viejos tiempos del equipo 7, para sus amigos ya era normal el verla de esa manera y aunque intentaran animarla siempre fallaban, aunque Sakura les agradecía por el gesto no podía evitar estar así, todo le recordaba a el.

Para suerte de la chica Tsunade le había dicho que tenía una misión muy importante de la cual se le informaría hoy.

Sakura:" Por lómenos si estoy en misión no tendré suficiente tiempo para pensar en el"

Inner: Hay todavía pensando en ese Idiota ya olvídate de el

Sakura:" Ja decirlo es fácil pero hacerlo es lo difícil y mas cuando todo te recuerda a el"

Inner: no se como puedes amarlo aun nos hizo mucho daño y nos traiciono a todos, además todos están preocupados por nosotras tenesmo que ser fuertes

Sakura: "No lo entiendes (su vista se puso borrosa y se contuvo no quería ponerse a llorar en plena calle) el era todo para mi sin el mi vida ya no tiene sentido y aun a pesar de que el sea un traidor yo lo sigo amando"

Inner: Reacciona el nunca nos quiso mas que como compañeras, no solo tu estas mal mira a los demás donde quedo aquella Sakura alegre que no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente, Sakura no se va a acabar el mundo solo por que el se fue recuerda esto La tristeza es el pozo en el que caemos y las lagrimas el agua en la que nos vamos ahogando de nosotros depende el querer seguir así

Sakura:"yo…" (Aunque fue interrumpida por Shisune quien la vio acercarse)

Shisune: Oi sakura alfil llegas la Hokage-sama ya te esta esperando para asignarte la misión (pero al ver la cara de la chica su rostro alegre cambio por uno de preocupación) Sakura que sucede otra vez estas…

Sakura: No estoy bien Shisune lamento el haberte preocupado (lo dice y se limpia la lagrima que acababa de salir y le regala una pequeña sonrisa a Shisune la cual se desconcierta ante tal acto si no mal recordaba Sakura ya no sonreía ni siquiera falsamente)

Shisune: Bueno la Hokage te esta esperando

Sakura: Si gracias (se aleja lentamente su Inner tenia Razón solo de ella dependía si salía de aquel poso en el cual se estaba ahogando lentamente)

No tardo en llegar al despacho de la Hokage la cual estaba revisando los papeles de la misión, pero su atención se fijo en su alumna la cual se veía un poco mejor que otros días

Tsunade: Ah Sakura que bueno que ya llegaste

Sakura: Lamento el retraso Tsunade-Sama

Tsunade: No hay problema a decir verdad tu compañero aun no ha llegado

Sakura: Compañero?

Tsunade: Es que no te lo dije para esta misión llevaras a otra persona para que te proteja

Sakura: Pero Tsunade-Sama yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola además…

Tsunade: Me temo que en esta misión no, Sakura tu misión es ir a curar a algunos ANBUS que se encontraban vigilando al Akatsuki y a Orochimaru ( al oír ese nombre sintió como su corazón se encogía si iba ahí seguramente vería a Sasuke nuevamente) fueron heridos tu deber es ir a ayudarlos, aunque lo peligroso de la misión es que algunos miembros del Akatsuki aun rondan por el lugar y no dudarían en matarte por eso iras en compañía (justo en ese momento abren la puerta dejando ver a un joven con una mascara de águila y cabello largo negro era un ANBU) De Hyuuga Neji

Sakura: Que! (Aunque se corrige rápidamente) es decir yo pensé que Hyuuga-san se encontraba en una misión

Neji: Tu lo has dicho estaba apenas regrese en la mañana pero la Hokage me mando llamar al enterarse de mi regreso

Sakura: Pero Tsunade-Sama el debe de estar cansado y…

Neji: Ah (suspira con un tono cansado) no me importa iré

Tsunade: Mmm Bueno ya que se arreglo el asunto necesito que partan enseguida a la villa oculta del sonido el viaje será largo espero que aproximadamente regresen en 3 semanas, si hay retrasos me veré obligada a enviar a buscarlos es una misión peligrosa se los recuerdo, puede que se encuentren con miembros de Akatsuki o de Orochimaru así que necesito que ambos se cuiden, bien antes de que se me olvide Neji necesito que le pidas los informes de la misión a Nara Shikamaru, ahora retírense (sakura fue la primera en salir pero antes de que Neji abandonara la habitación Tsunade lo detiene)

Tsunade: Neji te encargo mucho a Sakura

Neji: Confié en mi Hokage-sama no le pasara nada

Tsunade: No lo decía por eso, trata de que no se acerque a Sasuke no quiero que vea en lo que el ahora se ha convertido el ver eso la lastimaría de sobremanera

Neji: Entiendo no pasar eso Hokage-sama, me encargare de ser necesario yo mismo de que el encuentro no se de

(Después de decir esto sale del la habitación, dejando a la Hokage sola, con sus pensamientos)

Sakura: Ne Hyuuga-San (voltea a verlo aunque este seguía viendo hacia el frente)

Neji: Si? Haruno

Sakura: Bueno, em? En cuanto tiempo nos veremos para partir

Neji: Dentro de 1hr en la salida de Kanoha no llegues tarde y lleva solo lo que necesites

Sakura: Pues en ese cazo nos veremos dentro de una hora Hyuuga-san (después de decir esto sale del lugar peor no sin antes sonreír un poco a quien seria su protector en el camino)" Genial esto no podría mejorar"

Inner: De que te quejas si le esta como quiere

Sakura: "pero que cosas dices"

Inner: Hey que tiene de malo además por si no te diste cuenta le sonríete y ya hacia mucho que no lo hacías

Sakura: "pero eso no tiene nada que ver además también le sonreí a Shisune y no por eso me tiene que gustar"

Inner: Hay no lo entiendes, estas intentando ser otra vez tu

Sakura: "Las palabras que me dijiste son verdad intentare salir aunque me costara mucho"

Inner: Eso esta mejor bueno ahora a empacar para ir con ese papacito

Sakura: º/º òó Hay pero que idioteces dices

Ino: Hey frentuda y a ti que te pasa para que estés gritando como loca

Sakura: He Ino que haces aquí?

Ino: Pues que mas venia a verte pero veo que ya estas mejor

Sakura: Un poco

Ino: Y a donde ibas

Sakura: Bueno me tengo que ir la Hokage-sama me a enviado una misión

Ino: Eh iras tu sola?

Sakura: No me acompañara Hyuuga-san

Ino: Mmm esta bien en ese cazo no nos veremos en un tiempo no es verdad frentuda

Sakura: Así es Ino

Ino: Bueno pues mas te vale que te cuides y que regreses pronto me escuchaste ya que tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar me escuchaste Frentuda

Sakura: (alejándose de su amiga le sonríe) Claro que volveré Ino-cerda(al termino de esto se volteo y siguió su camino dejando una desconcertada Ino)

Después de esto Sakura llego a su casa y preparo todo lo necesario, medicinas, vendas y otras cosas además de ropa limpia y comida, decidió cambiarse y se puso una mini falda de color negro con sus mallas abajo, opto por una polera de color rojo con el cuello en V sin mangas y con hilos cruzándose en el medio de esta aunque en los dos últimos los dejo sin amarrar mostrando un poco su ombligo, se ato su cabello en una cola de caballo alta y se puso el protector en el cuello se dejo las sandalias negras, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de su casa(antes de que se me olvide Sakura ya no vive con sus padre ahora ella vive sola sus padres le regalaron una casa y pues ella se fue a vivir en ella)

Llego a tiempo a la salida de Kanoha donde el Hyuuga ya la estaba esperando sin mas que dirigirse miradas significativas comenzaron su viaje

Okas he ahí el primer capitulo que les pareció? espero que les este gustando y dejen Reviews por favor

Se despide Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga


	2. Solo quiero ser tu amiga

Holass gracias por dejar reviews y perdonen que haya quedado tan chiquito pero tenia que ver si había gustado este estar mas larguito lo prometo y los que siguen también lo serán

Bueno comencemos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Neji-Kun snif, snif)

(…) Comentarios míos o explicaciones

"…" Pensamientos

Otra cosa las edades de los personajes

Sakura: 16

Neji: 17

Con base en eso ya sabrán más o menos la edad de los demás personajes

Solo quiero ser tu amiga

Neji y Sakura ya se encontraban alejados de Kanoha, la haruno había intentado hacerle conversación al Hyuuga pero el solo contestaba con un simple si o no bastante cortante por lo que sakura había optado por dejarlo por la paz.

Sakura" Hay pero que serio es yo intentando hacer platica para que el viaje no fuera tan pesado harg me desesperan las personas que son así" (solo se le quedo mirando al chico de una manera un tanto molesta lo que el se dio cuenta pero no le dijo nada)

Inner: Hay pero ya lo viste esta como quiere hay (se derrite)

Sakura: "Huy si ¬¬"

Inner: Vamos admítelo es perfecto

Sakura: Si y yo soy la mujer mas hermosa de Kanoha (al darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta se sonrojo de sobre manera rogando por que el chico no la hubiera escuchado)"Maldición este no es mi día hay por favor que no me haya escuchado por favor"

Neji: mmm (volteo a verla de reojo) "Je no te equivocas si eres la mas hermosa" pero que idioteces estoy pensando

Sakura: Sucede algo Hyuuga-San?

Neji: No nada ya se hace tarde acamparemos aquí Haruno º/º (Agradeció por traer la mascara pues así no vería su sonrojo)

Sakura y Neji se detuvieron cerca de un río ambos no se dirigían la palabra hasta que terminaron de acomodarse

Neji: Yo iré por leña y tu aras la cena entendido (termino de decirlo con un tono de arrogancia)

Sakura: (iba a replicar pero antes de hacerlo el Hyuuga ya se había ido) Huyyy este tipo es insoportable (la joven se dispuso a preparar las cosa para prepara la cena y espero la leña que Neji no tardo en traer y se dispuso a prepara la cena mientras el Hyuuga se encontraba sentado de espaldas a ella recargado en un árbol y sin que se diera cuanta la Haruno se sentó a su lado)

Neji: Haruno ya esta lista la cena?

Sakura: No aun no tardara un poco mas y no me digas Haruno dime Sakura

Neji: Mmm

Sakura: Emm? Hyuuga-san dime como te ha ido?

Neji: Bien

Sakura: Haaaa (suspirando) oye como va tu relación con Tenten?

Neji: (abre los ojos y la ve molesto por que todo lo emparejan con su ex compañera de equipo) Entre ella y Yo no hay nada HARUNO

Sakura: Oye ya te dije que no quiero que me digas Haruno dime Sa-Ku-Ra entendiste?

Neji: (voltea los ojos) Eres una pesada lo sabias?

Sakura: (cambio su cara por una de tristeza) Si ya lo sabia después de todo no eres el único que me lo dice (termino de decir esto y se levanto y se fue a ver la cena mientras Neji seguía en su misma posición, después de 10 minutos Sakura fue hasta donde estaba el y le extendió un plato de sopa el cual el acepta y la joven se sienta nuevamente a su lado después de un incomodo silencio fue Sakura quien termino por romperlo)

Sakura: Lo lamento Hyuuga-san no fue mi intención molestarte, no volverá a pasar

Neji: (se sorprende por las palabras de la joven pero no lo demuestra) No tienes por que al contrario soy yo quien te debe una disculpa me e estado portando como un idiota sin razón contigo Sakura

Sakura: No Hyuuga-san yo soy la culpable tu estas cansado y por mi culpa tuviste que venir a protegerme (agacha su cabeza)

Neji: Si yo puedo llamarte Sakura pues tu puedes llamarme Neji ( le levanta el rostro a lo que la chica se sorprende)

Sakura: Gracias Neji-san

Neji: Por cierto cocinas muy bien

Sakura: Gracias pero no creas que voy a cocinar todos los días mañana te toca a ti (le cierra un ojo y se levanta llevándose el plato vació de Neji)

Neji: Que cocinar? Yo? "si supieras que no se cocinar" em? Sakura yo no creo que sea conveniente que yo…

Sakura: Nada de eso Neji-san tu cocinaras y no aceptare un no por respuesta ahora me voy a dormir y te sugiero que tu también lo hagas pues estas cansado (termino de decir esto y se acostó en su saco a lo que el Hyuuga hizo lo mismo le esperaría un día muy largo mañana)

Para ambos la noche había sido tranquila, y como era normal Sakura despertaba con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro, las cuales se fue a lavar al rió que estaba cerca de ahí se había levantado antes que Neji lo que le daba algo de tiempo para asearse y hacer el desayuno.

La joven se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco hasta quedar desnuda, se fue metiendo lentamente al agua pues esta estaba muy fría, justo en ese momento Neji se despertó aunque algo sobresaltado pues no vio a Sakura en su saco y se dispuso a ir a buscarla, hasta que se acerco al río donde lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, la joven Haruno se encontraba de espaldas a el, acto seguido soltó su cabello dejándolo caer sobre su espalda y hombros, para el se veía realmente hermosa, aunque reprocho esos pensamientos y un involuntario sonrojo se poso sobre su blanco rostro decidido a salir de ahí.

Al cabo de una media hora Sakura ya regresaba, esperando encontrar a Neji aun dormido pero para su sorpresa se encontraba despierto y haciendo el desayuno y sin su mascara, ambos se dispusieron a engullir sus alimentos y el Hyuuga rezaba por que su comida estíbese buena gracias a dios le había quedado pasable, nuevamente un silencio incomodo se había hecho hasta que terminaron de desayunar y se dispusieron a levantar sus cosas para seguir, Nuevamente fue Sakura quien rompió el incomodo silencio

Sakura: Buenos días Neji-san, (No hubo respuesta) como amaneciste?

Neji: (voltea a ver la y nuevamente se sonrojo pero rápidamente volteo su rostro para que ella no lo viera) Bien (le responde secamente mientras cargaba su mochila y la haruno hacia lo mismo)

Sakura: Mmm, dime siempre eres así de animado?

Neji: Tienes algún problema con eso?

Sakura: Hay! Eres insoportable sabias?

Neji: Soy yo quien debería de decir eso, eres una pesada (al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se arrepintió)

Sakura: (sonríe tristemente) Lo lamento, yo solo intentaba ser amable (Se aleja del Hyuuga y se adentra en el bosque)

Neji: "Maldición" (sale tras la chica) Sakura espera, Maldición es muy rápida (Ya llevaba un rato persiguiéndola y cada vez se adentraban mas en el bosque y también a los territorios del Sonido lo que preocupo mas a Neji y arto de jugar al gato y al ratón activo su Byakugan, localizando a sakura cerca de el y sin aviso la chica fue acorralada por los fuertes brazos del Joven Hyuuga quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y aun no se había puesto la mascara la cual por las prisas la había guardado en su mochila) No vuelvas a salir de esa manera (lo dijo molesto)

Sakura: Suéltame (luchaba contra el pero el chico la inmovilizo por completo) Yo no te importo deberías de irte de regreso a Kanoha seguiré sola

Neji: Tonta, esta misión se nos encomendó a los dos, y no pienso dejarte ir sola

Sakura: Pero tu ni siquiera me soportas y sabes? No te culpo nadie lo hace, por eso todos me abandonan

Neji: Eso piensas pues déjame decirte cuan equivocada estas, si lo dices por lo que hizo el Uchiha, (se callo por un momento) No me compares con el, por que yo no voy a abandonarte, ni a irme de tu lado hasta que este seguro de que nada te pasara y de ser necesario me convertiré en tu sombra, así que por favor no vuelvas a salir de ese modo

Sakura: (levanto su rostro y pudo sentir la respiración del Hyuuga rozando sus mejillas y un leve sonrojo se posaba en ellas ahora apreciaba las facciones del chico era muy guapo y sus ojos aperlados tan llamativos las facciones de su rostro eran delicadas pero sin dejar de ser varoniles el estaba mas alto que ella por una cabeza) Gracias Neji-san º/º

Inner: O.o ya lo viste esta mucho mejor que el otro he? Me escuchas Sakura (pero ahora ambos se habían callado no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ellos y se dejaron llevar por el momento, se fueron acercando lentamente sus rostros para unir sus labios pero (muajajaja que mala soy) el Joven que aun tenia activado su Byakugan se percato de la presencia de 2 ninjas que estaban cerca de ahí sin querer arriesgarse a descubrir de quienes se trataba por miedo a que fuera el Uchiha acerco a la Haruno a hacia el y la tomo de la cintura)

Sakura: Ne…Neji-san º/º que hace (mientras siente como el brazo de el la une mas hacia el)

Neji: Bien luego hablamos tenemos que irnos (salta hacia la rama de un árbol y sin soltar a la joven se alejo lo mas rápido que podía del lugar, pero debido a la velocidad el pañuelo que tenia atado el cabello de la joven se le callo quedando en una rama)

Al cabo de unos 10 min. Ya habían llegado los ninjas que neji había visto inspeccionando la zona eran ninjas de Orochimaru y efectivamente venia Sasuke con ellos, estaba mas alto y atractivo tenia cierto parecido con Itachi aunque su cabello seguía igual de corto sus ojos rojos antes negros se le podía ver cierto deje de tristeza y rencor, bestia un traje ninja de color negro.

Kabuto: Uchiha-Sama nuestros espías nos informan que vieron a dos ninjas de Kanoha merodeando por aquí

Sasuke: Mmm, lo mas seguro es que la Hokage los haya mandado para ver a los ANBUS que atacamos hace dos días

Kabuto: Pero solo a dos? Pensé que seria mas lista los esta enviando a la boca del lobo lo mas seguro es que los del Akatsuki los maten antes de llegar

Sasuke: Si no es que nosotros nos adelantamos, por cierto sabes algo acerca del grupo que atacamos

Kabuto: No se escondieron muy bien no hemos dado con su escondite

Sasuke: Maldito Naruto (se toma su antebrazo derecho donde tenia un par de vendas)"Se ha vuelto muy fuerte a pesar de haber sido actuado me dio duro"

(observa los alrededores y comienza a caminar prestando atención a todo mientras Kabuto hacia lo mismo pero al mirar hacia arriba pudo observar un pañuelo siendo ondeado por el viento como si de una bandera se tratase de color rojo sin mas salto y lo tomo cuando volvió al suelo respiro en el sintiendo un delicioso perfume a sakuras) Sakura

Kabuto: Encontró algo Uchiha-sama?

Sasuke: (sonriendo para si y guardando el pañuelo) Si algo que pensé que había perdido pero que pienso recuperar sea como sea (volteándose) vamonos "Sakura conque estas aquí bien serás mía ya veras"

Ambos ninjas desaparecen del lugar mientras con Neji quien ya se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo iba un poco mas lento aun no soltaba a la Haruno la cual aun seguía entre sus brazos sin decir nada, fue el quien termino por romper el silencio

Neji: Sakura sobre lo de hace rato… pienso cumplirlo sin importar lo que cueste te prometo que no volverás a estar sola

Sakura: (levanto su rostro el cual estaba apoyado sobre el pecho del Hyuuga) Neji-san Arigato, pero también sobre lo que paso lo que te dije no era verdad tu me agradas, yo solo intentaba ser amable aunque creo que termine por fastidiarte jejeje, además quería que fuéramos amigos

Neji solo la miro de reojo y sonrió sin que ella lo notara para el era la primera vez que le decían que era agradable y que quería ser su amigo en este cazo amiga

Sakura: Ne Neji-san si no te molesta me podrías bajar?

Neji: (al darse cuenta de cómo la traía se sonrojo pero no la soltó) No (la presiono un poquito) estas cansada no creas que no escuche como te movías en tu saco descansa y no te preocupes por mi

Sakura: nada de eso además los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos

Neji: Por eso yo me preocupo por ti

Con eso sakura se quedo callada sin saber que decir

Inner: Kyaaaa lo viste nos considera sus amigas

Sakura: "me siento tan bien en sus brazos son tan calidos"

Inner: Oye me estas escuchando Sakura, Sakura huy

Sakura: "Es la primera vez que me siento así ni siquiera con Sasuke me sentía tan bien"

Y sin más se quedo dormida en los fuertes brazos del joven el cual solo la miro con ternura y siguió su camino

Okas he aquí el segundo capitulo que lo disfruten y gracias por dejar reviews se les agradece de todo corazón que pasen un muy feliz año nuevo

Se despide Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga


	3. Me gustas? Que es lo que siento por ti?

Hola gracias a todos por sus reviews se les agradece de todo corazón espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo

Comenzamos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Neji-Kun snif, snif)

(…) Comentarios míos o explicaciones

"…" Pensamientos

Otra cosa las edades de los personajes

Sakura: 16

Neji: 17

Con base en eso ya sabrán más o menos la edad de los demás personajes

Me gustas? Que es lo que siento por ti?

Neji se había detenido en una arboleda había ocultado a Sakura y reviso la zona no quería correr riesgos y menos si habían estado a punto de encontrarse con ninjas desconocidos.

Después asegurarse de que era seguro regreso junto a Sakura y la acomodo en su saco mientras el preparaba la cena, aun seguía sin mascara y de ves en cuando veía a la chica la cual al notar la ausencia de los protectores brazos de Neji comenzó a moverse mucho y comenzó a sollozar el joven al ver esto se acerco un poco mas a la chica y comprobó que estaba llorando.

Neji: Que es lo que te atormenta que ni en tus sueños te deja tranquila? (posa su mano en el rostro de la joven y le retira unas cuantas lagrimas)

Sakura: No…no te vallas…Sasuke-kun…no me dejes sola (Toma la mano de Neji y la sujeta fuertemente)

Neji por alguna razón se siente furioso y aprieta la mano de la joven pero sin lastimarla sola para que sintiera que el estaba con ella y sin mas la joven dejo de moverse y se tranquilizo

Sakura: (Mas tranquila aunque todavía tenia lagrimas) Neji-san (sonriendo) Gracias

Neji: "Si el Uchiha te causa tanto dolor te prometo que no dejare que te haga mas daño" (soltó la mano de la chica y se volteo para revisar la cena)

Sakura se despertó poco a poco el olor de la cena la despertó pero ese despertar había sido diferente esta vez no despertaba con lagrimas ni con tristeza esta vez despertaba sintiéndose feliz.

Sakura: Neji-kun buenas noches

Neji: Al fin despiertas eres todo un cazo

Sakura: He? A que te refieres (se sienta al lado del chico)

Neji: Y todavía lo preguntas llevas mas de 8 horas durmiendo

Sakura: º/º Bue…bueno es que yo (comienza jugar con sus dedos y se sonroja un poco lo que provoca que el chico se ría un poco)

Neji: jajaja con esa cara te pareces a Hinata-sama

Sakura: º/º (la chica se le quedo mirando mientras el aun tenia una sonrisa en su rostro a lo que la joven también sonrió estaba de muy buen humor)" Se ve tan bien cuando sonríe se ve tan… pero que demonios estas pensando el es solo tu compañero y amigo nada mas no puedes estar pensando que es guapo o si?" º/º

Neji: (Voltea a ver a la chica la cual aun lo esta viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosa) "Se ve mejor cuando sonríe que cuando llora es mas hermosa así aunque ahora que lo pienso ella es hermosa incluso cuando se enoja y cuando… que demonios estoy pensando ella no me puede gustar pero entonces por que…"

Sakura: Neji-san la cena se esta quemando

Neji: Que…(no le presto atención solo la miraba)

Sakura: La CENA

Neji: Demonios (el chico saca lo que iba a ser su cena la había salvado después de dar un profundo suspiro sirve la sopa que había preparado) Toma (le da un tazón con sopa la chica le agradece el gesto y se disponen a comer)

Sakura y Neji: Buen provecho (eh introducen las cucharas a sus bocas pero al instante sakura siente como si una descarga le recorriera la columna y su cara se puso de un tono azul la sopa de Neji sabia horrible neji también sintió lo mismo pero ambos se quedaron callados)

Sakura:"Sabe horrible pero si le digo eso tal vez se ofenda pero no puedo seguir comiendo esto"

Neji: "Pero que asco me quedo pésimo no puedo comerme esto" Emm? Que tal esta Sakura?

Sakura: Emm (sonríe nerviosamente) Ah pues esto es algo que jamás había probado esta muy bueno jejeje (y le da otra cucharada) muy bueno "Voy a vomitar"

Neji: (sorprendido) Enserio que bueno (sonríe nerviosamente y le da otra cucharada) "Por dios como le pudo gustar"

Ambos seguían comiendo la dichosa sopa Sakura por no querer herir los sentimientos del Hyuuga y Neji por no querer dejar sola a Sakura después de todo como se vería que el cocinero no comiera y se maldijeron por dentro por no atreverse a decir la verdad

Cuando terminaron de cenar ambos se fueron a acostar sin decir nada, Solo cuando ya había entrado la noche Neji escucho ruidos provenientes de un arbusto y se acerco sigilosamente con una kunai en la mano y se abalanzo contra el intruso el quedando arriba de el apoyado en sus codos cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sakura despierta

Neji: Sakura pero que te paso?( le pregunta peor sin quitarse de encima de la joven)

Sakura: Yo bueno es que "Sakura dile la verdad" Neji-san perdóname pero tu sopa sabia horrible pero no quería herir tus sentimientos y no pude aguantar y la vomite lo lamento

Neji: (la miro asombrado esta chica se había comido su sopa que sabia horrible y no le dijo nada por no querer herir sus sentimientos encima se disculpa por decirle la verdad el chico desvió la mira de la chica y comenzó a temblar para después reírse y recostarse en el hombro de la chica la cual no le molesto tenerlo así)

Sakura: pero que es tan gracioso me estoy disculpando y tu…

Neji: No Sakura no me entiendes (levantando su rostro un poco quedando muy juntos) Yo también sabia que la sopa estaba horrible peor tampoco dije nada por que no quería dejarte comer sola (la chica lo miro divertida y así ambos comenzaron nuevamente a reír Neji se acostó a un lado de la joven y ella se volteo para poder verlo)

Sakura: Bien será mejor que yo cocine de aquí en adelante

Neji: Concuerdo contigo

Sakura: Pero por que no me dijiste que no sabias cocinar

Neji: Yo lo intente pero tu no me dejaste

Sakura neji y sakura nuevamente comenzaron a reír el chico se levanto y ayudo a la joven ambos se dirigieron a sus sacos y después de eso se quedaron dormidos

Nuevamente Sakura se había despertado primero y se puso a hacer el desayuno cuando estaba listo vio que Neji aun seguía dormido sonrió y le arropo tapo su desayuno y se sentó a un lado del joven

Sakura: (Le acaricia su rostro con cuidado de no despertarlo)"Se ve tan guapo y tranquilo cuando duerme si te hubiera conocido antes que a Sasuke… lo mas seguro es que…"

Neji abrió los ojos al sentir el delicado tacto de la mano de la Haruno sobre su rostro, y se le quedo viendo a lo que la joven retiro su mano y le sonrió

Sakura: Buenos días Neji-san

Neji: º/º Buenos días Sakura

Sakura: Ya levántate dormilón que el desayuno ya esta listo (Se levanta y se acerca a donde había dejado sus desayunos cuando el Hyuuga se sentó pudo ver como sakura le extendía un plato el cual el tomo y después la chica se sentó a su lado)

Neji: Tu comida es muy buena

Sakura: De verdad te gusto?

Neji: Si, es mejor que los almuerzos que preparan en la casa Hyuuga

Sakura: Pues en ese cazo prometo que todos los días te preparare un riquísimo almuerzo que te parece

Neji: (La miro sorprendido) lo dices en serio?

Sakura: Por supuesto (le sonríe)

Neji: (también le sonríe) Bien

Después de esto recogieron sus cosas y salieron de ahí para su suerte pues el Uchiha había estado tratando de seguirles aunque llego tarde pues cuando llego al campamento donde habían estado hace 2 horas y en ese lugar nuevamente sintió el perfume de Sakura saco el pañuelo y lo aspiro

Sasuke: Sakura pronto serás mía (revisa el lugar y no encuentra nada interesante)

El Uchiha salio del lugar nuevamente tratando de seguir el rastro de la joven y de su compañero.

Mientras Sakura venia bromeando junto con Neji el cual solo laminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro iban saltando no iban muy rápido por lo que no se percataron de la presencia de un ninja que venia siguiendo su rastro.

Sasuke podía escuchar la risa de la joven y se acerco mas no le había tomado mucho alcanzarlo pues no iban muy rápido por lo que les dio rápido alcance.

Cuando vio a la joven y su sonrisa se sintió como en los viejos tiempos solo que ella ahora se veía mucho más hermosa se había quedado viéndola durante un rato hasta que se percato de la presencia de su compañero al cual le iban dedicadas todas esas sonrisas Sasuke sintió como algo en su interior se revolvía al ver la escena ella sonriéndole a Hyuuga Neji y el mirándola de una forma muy tierna? No amorosa sintió tantas ganas de ir en ese mismo instante a romperle la cara al Hyuuga solo por atreverse a ver a Sakura a SU Sakura y lo habría hecho si no es por que un Águila se poso en su hombro por lo que saco un papelito que traía amarrada en su pata el mensaje era de Naruto necesitaban tiempo tendría que distraer a Orochimaru para poder darles la suficiente información pero para eso tendría que (Voltea a ver a la pelirosa la cual se abalanza contra el chico el cual la atrapa ambos estaban muy sonrientes)arrugo el papel que traía en sus manos se dio media vuelta hablaría con Sakura después y la recuperaría a como diera lugar sin importar a quien tuviese que quitar de su camino, incluso enconara de la voluntad de la propia joven sin mas se fue del lugar.

Los siguientes 3 días Sakura se hizo mas amiga de Neji el cual bromeaba con ella pero aun no sabia muchas cosas de el mientras que Neji cada día que pasaba junto a la joven le atraía mas y mas sin saberlo se estaba enamorando de ella en tan poco tiempo, faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo donde se estaban escondiendo los ANBUS y eso significaba que pronto se separarían solo les quedaba 1 día solos y los siguientes 3 estarían rodeados de sus compañeros y amigos.

Neji se encontraba recargado en un árbol viendo la luna y las estrellas pero sus ojos se desviaron al hermoso lago que tenia enfrente donde la luna se reflejaba sonrió para sus adentros esa chica lo estaba cambiando en tan poco tiempo pero que sentía por ella eso aun no lo sabia o aun no lo quería aceptar

Neji: "Sakura que me estas haciendo" (se paso una mano por su cabello despeinándolo no traía la mascara pero una mano lo saco de sus pensamientos era Sakura quien lo miraba tiernamente)

Sakura: No, puedes dormir?

Neji: No, acaso te desperté?

Sakura: No yo tampoco podía dormir (se sienta a su lado)

Neji: Mmm (vuelve su atención a la luna)

Sakura: Neji-san (el voltea a verla) yo quería preguntarte bueno es que tu ya sabes varias cosas de mi y yo casi nada de ti y pues yo

Neji: Es mejor así Sakura

Sakura: Mmm (Niega con la cabeza) Pero a mi me gustaría sabes mas de ti después de todo somos amigos no?

Neji: (volta a verla) Mi vida no tiene importancia

Sakura: Pues para mi si (se le queda viendo mientras se formaba un silencio algo incomodo) Ne Neji-san dime no te gustaría tener familia, casarte, tener hijos?

Neji: (Ante la pregunta de la joven se sonrojo un poco pero lo oculto y en su mente acudió la imagen de Sakura junto a el junto con una criatura en brazos pero rápidamente se deshizo de ella) No no pienso tener familia

Sakura: Pero porque?

Neji: Por que soy un miembro del Bouke por tanto mi prioridad es cuidar de Hinata-sama no tengo tiempo para pensar en una familia

Sakura: Pero piensas pasarte toda tu vida solo? eso no es justo, y si te llegas a enamorar?

Neji: Ya te lo dije mi deber es proteger a Hinata-sama, sin importar mis sentimientos además soy un ANBU si me llegara a casar hay altas posibilidades de dejar viuda a mi esposa

Sakura: Pero…

Neji: Y tu? (la interrumpe y voltea a verla)

Sakura: yo?

Neji: Si, tu quieres tener familia?

Sakura: (sonríe tiernamente) Si a mi me gustaría tener familia, un marido que cuide de mi y que me quiera por sobre todas las cosas, también me gustaría tener hijos 3 o 2, pero (su sonrisa se borra lentamente) eso es un sueño nada mas

Neji: No lo piensas cumplir

Sakura: No es que no me gustaría cumplirlo pero (cierra su ojos) no puedo hacerlo soy una ninja medico por tanto a mi también me envían a misiones arriesgadas no me gustaría que mis hijos pasaran lo que yo pase

Neji: A que te refieres?

Sakura: Ah es verdad tu no lo sabias (baja su mirada) mis padres murieron hace 3 años y me quede sola ya que no tenia mas familiares pero Tsunade-sama decidió hacerse cargo de mi (levanta su rostro) y desde entonces he vivido con ella, es muy estricta como maestra pero como madre es muy dulce me a tratado como una hija

Neji: Lo siento no quería hacerte recordar momentos tristes

Sakura: (niega con la cabeza) No hay cuidado pero dime y tus padres?

Neji: (Se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la joven) Mi padre era el hermano gemelo del padre de Hinata-sama pero el fue enviado en lugar de mi tío para una guerra con la Nube y mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebe

Sakura: Yo lo siento no lo sabia

Neji: No hay cuidado, en mi niñez fue todo tan duro después de ser marcado como miembro del bouke el rencor y el odio me segaron y lo único que me interesaba era ser mas fuerte que los miembros del Souke pero gracias a Naruto me di cuenta de mi error

Sakura: Naruto puede cambiar a las personas tiene un gran corazón (le sonríe y se acerca a el hasta quedar de frente mientras estiraba sus manos hasta el protector que cubría su tatuaje antes de quitarlo miro a Neji quien estaba sorprendido la chica le sonrió y le quito el protector para dejar ver el sello que le habían puesto) Este e el sello del Bouke?

Neji: Si (baja su mirada pero se sorprende al sentir las suaves manos de la joven sobre su frente) sakura…

Sakura: Te debió de haber dolido mucho (seguía pasando sus manos por la frente del chico el cual solo cerro los ojos para sentir las carisias de la joven)

Neji: Mucho más de lo que crees (se estaba dejando llevar por las caricias de la joven sabia que si continuaba aria algo de lo que se arrepentiría después no quería arruinar la hermosa amistad que ahora tenían, pero antes de que pudiera detener a la joven esta se acerco a el y su mano bajo a su pálido rostro y le dio un beso el la mejilla para después sonreírle tiernamente)

Sakura: Gracias Neji-san por contarme esto (se levanta y se va a acostar a su saco mientras el la seguía con la mirada y con una mano se tocaba la mejilla en la cual la chica había posado sus suaves labios)

Neji: "Sakura si me gustaría tener una familia pero contigo" (se levanto de su lugar y se fue a acostar)

Mientras Sakura estaba de espaldas a el no podía dormir aunque tuviera sus ojos cerrados no podía dormir

Sakura: "Pero que estupidez hice lo bese pero en que demonios estoy pensando ahora el debe pensar que me gusta"

Inner: Y eso no es mas que la pura verdad

Sakura: "Por supuesto que no a mi no me gusta Neji-san"

Inner: Hay vamos acaso no conoces el amor a primera vista

Sakura: "Si tanto amor que nos profesamos que casi nos agarramos de las greñas el primer día"

Inner: Na Empezaron con el pie izquierdo pero ahora mira se hicieron muy buenos amigos y eso sin contar que después de ir a buscarte y acorralarte casi se besan si no es por que el se dio cuenta a tiempo rayos nuestro primer beso fue interrumpido por el demonios

Sakura: "no me puede gustar o si y si es verdad y… no, no, no, sakura como pudiste olvidar tan rápido a Sasuke"

Inner: Obstinada y terca que si te gusta te lo dice tu yo interno tonta yo soy tu y sentimos lo mismo y déjame decirte que yo amo a ese chico (con ojos de corazoncito) y el Uchiha siempre tendrá un lugar con nostras en nuestro corazón pero es tiempo de darnos una oportunidad de ser felices no?

Sakura: "Pero el dijo que no quería tener ninguna relación con nadie"

Inner: Por miedo por que mas

Sakura "Hay por que a mi me fijo en los chicos que tienen otras prioridades me voy a quedar soltera para siempre mi sueño no es mas que eso un sueño y así se va a quedar" después de decir esto se queda dormida

Mientras la mente de Neji era también un lió

Neji: "Sakura cuando termine esto acaso querrás seguir viéndome que me hiciste hermosa flor que me hiciste" (voltea a verla la cual ya estaba dormida el la mira tiernamente y se acerca a ella y puede respirar el perfume que ella despedía y puedo ver los labios entre abiertos de la joven quería terminar lo que había empezado ese día cuando la persiguió y que por poco se encuentran con dos ninjas los maldijo si no hubiera sido por ellos la habría besado se estaba acercando poco a poco solo quería sentir las labios de la chica y lo habría logrado si no es por que la miro detenidamente y recordó a Sasuke el vengador, bajo su vista y cerro fuertemente sus ojos hasta que escucho que la joven balbuceaba un nombre el cual supuso que era el de Sasuke así que se acerco a la joven y le dio un beso el la frente pero la joven volvió a balbucear otra vez y después de esto sonrió)

Neji: Tanto lo amas que no hay espacio en tu de tu corazón para mi? acaso debo de darme por vencido sin pelear? Sin luchar por ti? (le acaricia su rostro) Sakura como es que en tan poco tiempo me pudiera enamorar de ti (se retiro y se acostó mañana seria un día muy largo

Sakura: (volvió a balbucear nuevamente lo que anteriormente Neji a había interpretado mal) Mmm… Neji… me gustas

Okas que les pareció espero que les este gustando y quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por leer mi Fic gracias

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** Que bueno que te esta gustando gracias por dejar tu Review

**SatellaHarvenheit:** Esta también es una de mis parejas favoritas espero que te guste el

Capitulo

**Tere-chan:** Gracias por tu Review y sobre tu pregunta al principio pensé en que solo la deseara pero después se me ocurrió que se convirtiera en un NejixSakuxSasu claro que la pareja principal es SakuxNeji

**Marion-asakura:** Gracias por dejar tu Review si Sasuke ya quiere a Sakura a mi también me gusta el SasuxSaku pero también me gusta Nejixsaku hay es que el es tan lindo (babea al ver una foto de Neji)

**Kuramasesshou:** Que bueno que te gusto también este Fic espero que este capitulo también te guste

**Sccmar:** Jejeje como te darás cuanta casi hago que Sakura casi vea a Sasuke pero como soy muy, muy mala no lo voy a dejar sino tal vez hasta el próximo capitulo pero primero tendrá una discusión con cierto chico de ojos aperlados

Bueno espero que les halla gustado les deseo que pasen un Feliz año nuevo y que sus deseos se hagan realidad

Se despide Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga


	4. Una pelea, Un reencuentro y Un beso

Hola a todos como se la pasaron espero que bien bueno aki esta el Cuarto Capitulo espero que les guste algunas escenas fueron inspiradas gracias a unos FanArts que me envió Nukire Muchas gracias

Bueno comenzamos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Neji-Kun snif, snif)

(…) Comentarios míos o explicaciones

"…" Pensamientos

Otra cosa las edades de los personajes

Sakura: 16

Neji: 17

Con base en eso ya sabrán más o menos la edad de los demás personajes

**Una pelea, Un reencuentro y Un beso**

Sakura y Neji se despertaron al mismo tiempo mientras ella se disponía a preparar el desayuno mientras el levantaba los sacos y se iba a lavar la cara

Neji: "Sakura ya no podremos estar solos pronto estaremos con nuestros amigos y eso me molesta un poco por que voy a tener que compartirte jejeje me doy cuenta de que soy muy celoso"

Mientras sakura lo llamaba pare el desayuno ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que terminaron la chica ya no sabia que hacer pues el había arrancado a Sasuke de su corazón pero el sentiría algo por ella? Eso no dejaba tranquila a la joven la cual venia muy distraída lo que Neji noto.

Ambos se encontraban saltando entre las ramas de los árboles hasta que sakura resbalo pero la mano de Neji Sostuvo la suya ayudándola a subir y este la vio preocupado

Neji: Sakura que te pasa estas muy distraída

Sakura: Yo lo lamento Neji-san (Volteándose algo roja) será mejor que continuemos

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir la sintió como la mano de Neji la detenía

Neji: Sakura dime que te sucede (preocupado pero al ver que la joven no le contestaba el bajo la vista) Es acaso que te molesta mi compañía?

Inner: Tonta dile que no que al contrario que le gusta que te gusta que te mueres por el dile, dileeeee (gritaba histérica su inner mientras ella se sorprendía ante la pregunta del chico)

Sakura: (se voltea y con sus manos levanta el rostro del chico el cual se sorprende ante este acto y ella le sonríe) Neji-san me gusta mucho tu compañía solo que estoy algo nerviosa por que al fin veré a Naruto-kun, sabes el es mi mejor amigo y me apoyo mucho también estoy preocupada por el y también lo estaría igual o pero si tu estuvieras ahí

Neji le sonrió y le tomo de la mano y así ambos siguieron su camino tomados de la mano.

Mientras Sasuke también se dirigía hacia la aldea en la cual se encontraba Naruto tenia que darles esta información lo antes posible apara salir a buscar a sakura.

Neji y sakura ya estaban muy cerca y antes de que pudieran avanzar más Neji se detiene y Sakura voltea a verlo

Sakura: Neji-san que sucede? (se acerca a el)

Neji: Sakura ya no vamos a estar solos (este comentario sorprendió a la chica la cual se sonrojo un poco y la idea la entristeció un poco) y yo bueno me preguntaba que cuando la misión acabe tu tal vez ya no querrás verme y yo…

Sakura: Tonto (se acerca mas a el y quedan de frente) Claro que quiero seguir viéndote eres un gran amigo el cual no quiero perder "Además no puedo estar muy lejos de ti Neji Hyuuga me encantas"

Neji: "Amigo yo quiero ser algo mas que eso sakura" (Sin previo aviso de la joven el la abraza muy tiernamente lo que hace que ella tarde un poco en corresponder su abrazo pero después de eso se quedaron un tiempo así hasta que la joven se separo un poco de el y nuevamente le dio un beso en la mejilla juguetonamente) Y a que vino eso

Sakura:(sonríe) A que estoy feliz vamos (pero antes de que pudieran seguir un Chico con el uniforme ANBU y una mascara de zorro se acercaba a ellos a lo que la chica se emociono y fue abrazar al extraño) Naruto-kun

Naruto: Sakura-chan (la abraza) Que bueno que están aquí Neji (hace una seña con la mano pues el es su superior el es capitán de un grupo) que gusto me da verte

Neji: (un poco celoso) Si a mi también me da gusto de verte Naruto

Naruto: bueno pero que hacemos aquí vengan

Neji: Sakura ve con el yo enseguida voy de acuerdo

Sakura: Que pasa?

Neji: No es nada (le envía una mirada Naruto el cual entiende perfectamente que decía "llévatela que el Uchiha esta aquí y no es buen momento para que lo vea")

Naruto: Bien (captando el mensaje) Vamos Sakura-Chan vamos a la posada para que renten sus cuartos y después al hospital (La chica volteo a ver a Neji preocupadamente pero este le envió una sonrisa que la tranquilizo y ambos se fueron del lugar dejando a Neji solo con un furioso Sasuke atrás de el con una Kunai en mano) Se que estas ahí Sasuke

Sasuke: Hyuuga (mientras se abalanza contra el chico de ojos aperlados el cual lo esquiva sin ningún problema)

Neji: Contrólate Uchiha (mientras lo golpea y este se hace para atrás)

Sasuke: Controlarme he? (lo ve con odio) Eso no lo deberías hacer tu (y va contra el nuevamente)

Neji: No se de que estas hablando (esquiva el ataque y este nuevamente lo avienta)

Sasuke: No te hagas el inocente los vi (se detienen y baja la vista) En el bosque hace tres días cuándo la mirabas tan amorosamente y también hace unos momentos no creas que no los vi (levanta sus cara y su mirada muestra gran odio hacia el Hyuuga el cual también lo ve con cierto recelo) Solo quiero que sepas que Sakura me pertenece así que olvídate de ella me entendiste Hyuuga (Se lanza de nuevo contra el)

Neji: (lo ve con odio) Sakura no le pertenece a nadie (y esta vez también saca una Kunai y ambos comienzan a pelear Sasuke había herido a Neji en su costado izquierdo y Neji lo había herido en el hombro ambos se estaban dejando llevar por los celos)

Sasuke: Ya entiendo Te has enamorado de sakura jejeje pero déjame decirte que a quien ella ama es a mí así que olvídate de ella

Neji: (se detiene en seco eso el lo sabia y le dolía y por esa razón no noto cuando Sasuke le enterraba la kunai en su hombro izquierdo) Maldición

Sasuke: Je será mejor que te alejes de ella es mía entendiste (salio del lugar luego de esto Neji se puso de pie con algo de dificultan se saco la Kunai y se puso en camino a la aldea donde se encontraría con Sakura

La joven se encontraba en el Cuartel recordando el incidente que había pasado en la posada

Flash Back

Sakura y Naruto se encontraban entrando a una posada bastante pequeña al entrar una mujer de edad avanzada se acerco a ellos y los recibió calidamente

Anciana: sean bienvenidos en que puedo ayudarles

Sakura: Buenos días, me podría alquilar dos habitaciones por favor

Anciana: Dos? O no solo tengo una lo lamento pero es que ha venido mucha gente y pues nuestra posada es pequeña

Sakura: Solo UNA hay no y ahora (voltea a ver a Naruto el cual le sonríe)

Naruto: Será mejor que la aceptes por que en la posada en la que nos estamos quedando esta todo lleno

Sakura: Pues si no hay opción

Inner: Si nos quedaremos junto al Papito de Neji

Sakura: (ante el comentario de su Inner se sonroja) Emm pues esta bien señora me la podría rentar

Anciana: Oh claro (le entrega la llave y le da las indicaciones de donde esta después de dejar sus cosas ambos salen del lugar)

Fin del Flash Back

Sakura: "Pasar estos días junto a Neji-san no los puedo desperdiciar que feliz soy estaré junto a Neji" Haaa pero que bien (comienza a gritar y coloca sus manos en su rostro mientras se sonrojaba a lo que todos se le quedan viendo)

Naruto: Sakura-chan estas bien

Sakura: (reacciona y se sonroja) Emm eh si bueno ya esta Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Si gracias (se toca su brazo) bien ahora lo único que falta es que llegue nuestro informante

Naruto: Si emm bueno Sakura-chan no te gustaría ir a Comer algo yo invito

Sakura: Si me parece bien

Naruto: Regreso en un rato Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Si ve

Después de que ambos habían salido llego Sasuke con la información que necesitaban para irse de ese lugar

Shikamaru: Bien con esto podremos regresar (llama a su Águila y le envuelve un papel y esta se va del lugar)

Sasuke: Y Naruto?

Shikamaru: se fue con Sakura a comer será mejor que la veas después tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar

Sakura y Naruto ya habían terminado de Comer y se dirigían de nuevo a la posada peor Sakura decidió irse a descansar por lo que siguió sola.

Estaba anocheciendo mientras la joven veía el cielo pintado de un color lila mientras la imagen de Neji se le vino a la mente y se sonrojo pero cuando iba Pasando por el parque alguien se paro a unos cuantos metros frente a ella pero no se dio cuenta hasta que esta la llamo

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: (La joven se paro en seco y levanto la vista para encontrarse con las orbes rojas del Uchiha la joven se sorprendió y se llevo una mano a la boca y sin mas corrió hacia el joven quien la abrazo con fuerza) Sasuke

Sasuke: (se separo un poco pues no le había dicho ni lo había abrazado como ella solía hacerlo) Me da gusto verte

Sakura: (Sonríe) A mi también Jejeje

Sasuke: Sakura yo voy a volver a Konoha

Sakura: Eso es bueno Sasuke muchos te extrañamos y mucho

Sasuke: Y tu me extrañaste (lo dice y se va acercando a ella lentamente)

Sakura: Por supuesto (desvía su rostro y lo abraza) y mucho después de todo eres mi amigo no?

Sasuke: "Que! No jejeje es broma Sakura donde dejaste el Kun y esos abrazos tan calidos donde" Y con quien viniste sakura (haciéndose como el que no sabia nada)

Sakura: Eh pues vine con Neji-kun (sonríe y se sonroja un poco)

Sasuke: (Al ver la reacción de la joven se molesta pero lo oculta) "Maldito seas Hyuuga no te la voy a dejar así que por eso ella ya no me llama y tampoco me abraza tan cariñosamente" Eh Sakura yo me preguntaba si…

Naruto: Hey Dobe con que aquí estas y con sakura veo que ya se reencontraron jejeje pero me temo que me tengo que llevar a Sasuke sakura-chan

Sakura: Entiendo (se separa del chico y se despide de ambos mientras la joven se aleja del parque)

Naruto: Bien Dobe vamonos

Sasuke: Hum

La Haruno iba corriendo se quería encontrar con Neji venia muy feliz pues había logrado olvidarse del Uchiha pero se detiene al ver como el joven ANBU se acercaba a ella con heridas, se asusta y se acerca a el

Sakura: Neji-kun que te paso (se acerca a el y revisa sus heridas)

Neji: No son nada (sonríe)

Sakura: No ven conmigo vamos a la posada ahí podré curarte

Ambos entraron a la posada y subieron al cuarto que Sakura había Rentado,

Neji se sentó en la Cama y Sakura comazo a curar sus heridas mientras hacia esto el se le quedaba viendo recordando las palabras del Uchiha en su mente

Neji: Sakura (suspira tristemente)

Sakura: Si? (voltea a verlo)

Neji: (se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta) Emm Ya terminaste de curar a los demás?

Sakura: Si (sonríe) Sabes me preocupe por ti

Neji: Je sabes que yo puedo cuidarme bien solo (sonríe Arrogantemente)

Sakura: Jejeje si lo se (voltea baja la mira) Sabes hoy vi a Sasuke

Neji: (se quedo de piedra eso significaba que ella que ella se iría para siempre de su lado y eso le asusto) Ah ya entiendo entonces te iras con el?

Sakura: (sonríe) No por que hay alguien mas sabes (se quedo de frente a el y le acaricio su rostro con su mano) alguien de quien me enamore alguien que me hizo sentir cosas que con Sasuke no sentía

Neji: (Sin aguantarlo mas tiempo el chico la aleja un poco y se levanta la joven sorprendida también se para y ve como el se detiene y se voltea para quedar de frente a ella) Ya no sigas por favor que me estas matando, Cada una de tus palabras son como puñales que se entierran en mi corazón

Sakura: (Sorprendida) Neji-kun

Neji: Aun no te das cuenta (sonríe y pasa una de sus manos por sus cabellos negros y vuelve a verla) Aun no te das cuenta de que me muero por ti de que me estas volviendo loco (se acerca a ella) De que me robaste mi corazón

Sakura: Neji-kun (sus ojos se estaban cristalizando y sin previo aviso abrazo al chico)

Neji se sorprendió ante el acto de la joven y más aun cuando ella se separo un poco y le sonrió

Sakura: Tonto de la persona de la que estaba hablando eras tú Neji-Kun me enamore de ti

Neji sonrió y antes de que la joven pudiera decir más el poso sus calidos labios sobre los de la joven lo que comenzó como un beso tímido se convirtió en uno apasionado y calido pero ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

Pero Neji alzo a Sakura y comenzó a darle vueltas mientras le daba pequeños besos por toda su cara mientras la joven reía.

Pero afuera de la habitación un Joven había visto todo y su mirada se lleno de odio hacia el Hyuuga sin poder aguantar más esto salio del lugar

Sasuke: "Maldito seas Hyuuga pero ya veras que al final quien gane voy a ser yo"

Okas ya termine esta parte espero que les este gustando y gracias por sus Reviews

**AyumiUchihaHaruno:** Es pero que te guste este capitulo y ay cumplí tu deseo espero que te guste esa escena

**Satellaharvenheit:** Que bueno que sigas mi historia me alegro que te guste y gracias por tu Review

**Aradioakimichi:** Que bueno que te esta gustando y gracias por tu Review

**Marion- asakura:** jejeje no niego que Sasuke tenga lo suyo (babea) jejeje espero que te guste este capitulo

**Tere-chan:** Tranquila Sasuke tiene que cumplir su parte la cual es interponerse entre Sakura y Neji por lo tanto será de importante que Sakura y Neji espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por tu Review

**Kagome1013:** Que bueno que te esta gustando y aquí Sasuke demuestra un poco mas sus celos jejeje Gracias por tu Review

**Lin Hashimoto**: Gracias por tu Review y me alegra que te este gustando espero que continúes dejándome tus opiniones

**Sccmar**: Si por poquito se encontraban pero aquí ya se encontraron pero efectivamente Sakura ya no lo quiere y quiere a Neji pero espera a ver que es lo que planea Sasuke para poder estar con sakura espero que te guste este capitulo y Gracias por tu review

**Kuramasesshou:** Que bueno que te esta gustando espero que este capitulo también te guste y gracias por tu review

El Cuarto capitulo esta listo que les pareció?

Que creen que pase?

Que ara Sasuke?

Quieren que halla lemon?

Ustedes deciden okas

Se despide Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga


	5. Dos hermanos y un mismo objetivo

Holass a todos jejeje perdonen el retraso pero es que estaba algo ocupada y no quería escribir una miseria por eso me tarde pero bueno ya esta, solo espero que este también les guste y que lo disfruten

Comenzamos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Neji-Kun snif, snif)

(…) Comentarios míos o explicaciones

"…" Pensamientos

Otra cosa las edades de los personajes

Sakura: 16

Neji: 17

Con base en eso ya sabrán más o menos la edad de los demás personajes

Antes de que se me olvide las parejas están así

SakuxNeji NaruxHina ShikaxIno

Dos hermanos y un mismo objetivo

El menor de los Uchiha se encontraba caminando de camino a la posada donde estaban los demás, había querido ir a ver a Sakura para hablar con ella y decirle lo que sentía por ella pero el verla besándose y abrazándose con el Hyuuga solo el recordar lo que había visto escasos minutos antes le hacia hervir la sangre, pero sin mas su rostro dejo de mostrar ese odio para que su boca se curvara en una sonrisa

Sasuke: "Ja Hyuuga disfruta tu momento por que te la voy a quitar y te voy a hacer sufrir el triple de lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora, tanto será tu sufrir que tu serás quien me pida a gritos que te mate"

Pero el chico fue interrumpido por el chico del Kyubi

Naruto: Sasuke baka donde estabas?

Sasuke: No te importa dobe

Naruto: Mmm Fuiste a ver a Sakura-chan no es así?

Sasuke: (se detiene y sin voltearse responde algo molestó) Eso no te incumbe y tu que haces aquí?

Naruto: Pues que mas estaba buscándote baka Shikamaru me envió para alertar a los demás partimos al la media noche (Des pues de decir esto vio la cara de enfado de su amigo y en la dirección en la que venia si no se equivocaba era la misma calle en la que se encontraba la posada en la que se estaba hospedando Sakura y Neji y a juzgar por la cara que traía suponía que había visto a Sakura con Neji de la misma forma en la que el los vio en la mañana pero tal vez lo estaba imaginando o tal vez no)

Sasuke: (pasa a un lado de Naruto pero este lo detiene) Y ahora que quieres?

Naruto: Sasuke que sientes por Sakura-chan? (se voltea para quedar cara a cara)

Sasuke: (desvía la vista) No lo se

Naruto: (suspira) sasuke tu tuviste tu tiempo deja que ella sea feliz

Sasuke: (molesto) Ella va a ser feliz pero conmigo (se aleja un poco de su amigo)

Naruto: Maldición Sasuke ella te espero y por eso sufrió mucho y ahora que hay alguien quien SI supo aprovechar su oportunidad y esta con ella déjala que sea feliz

Sasuke:… (Recuerda lo que sucedió hace unos minutos) No ella va a ser mía (y camina un poco pero se detiene al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo)

Naruto: Por que tanta obsesión por ella?

Sasuke: Ella forma parte de uno de mis objetivos

Naruto: (Cierra sus puños enfadado) Resurgir tu clan

Sasuke: Ja así es y ella es la indicada para ello

Naruto: Sasuke no lo hagas…

Sasuke: Muy tarde ella va a ser mía quiera o no (se aleja del lugar)

Naruto: (Ve el lugar en el que estaba su amigo suspira profundamente y levanta su rostro hacia el cielo nocturno) Haaa Sasuke el único que va a salir mal en esto vas a ser tu (se aleja del lugar en dirección a la posada donde estaba Sakura y Neji)

Naruto diviso la posada en la cual se encontraban sus amigos, se acerco hasta un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la ventana de la habitación de Sakura y sin más este salto hasta una de las ramas y salto al marco de la ventana al no ver a nadie entro sin mas y solo camino unos cuantos pasos cuando vio una melena rosada sin mas se acerco contento de ver a su amiga

Naruto: SAKURA….-chan (Se quedo de piedra pues vio a Sakura solo con una toalla que cubría lo necesario del cuerpo de la pelirosa sin poder evitar una hemorragia nasal a ver el estado de su amiga)

Sakura por su parte se encontraba con el cabello mojado y algunas gotas escurrían de su cuerpo y cabello mientras con una mano sostenía una yukata de color rosa pálido y con la otra sostenía la toalla para evitar que se le cayera

Sakura: Na…naruto ERES UN PERVERTIDO (sin mas la joven le da un puñetazo que saca al chico por la ventana)

Unos minutos más tarde se ve a Naruto sentado en la orilla de la cama con unos rollitos de papel en la nariz y con un ojo morado siendo atendido por Sakura mientras Neji lo veía con unos ojos bueno si las miradas mataran Naruto ya estaría muerto y enterrado

Sakura: Eres un Gran Baka no sabes que para eso existen las puertas

Naruto: Y yo como iba a saber que acabas de salir de bañarte y que estarías en paños menores "pero que paños jejeje"

Neji: (con una vena resaltando en las sienes) Ese no es el punto Naruto

Naruto: (ríe nerviosamente al ver a Neji) Jejejeje vamos Neji no te molestes

Sakura: Bien que querías Naruto-kun

Naruto: (se le borra lentamente la sonrisa de su rostro para que se tornara en una seria) Nos tenemos que ir de aquí

Sakura: Por que? Que paso?

Naruto: Akatsuki nos descubrió y ahora vienen en camino

Neji: Maldición, quien les informo de esto?

Naruto: Bueno les contare lo que paso poco después de que te fueras Sakura-chan Sasuke y yo nos quedamos en el parque un rato mas pero el se fue alegando que tenia otra cosa que hacer y se fue por el mismo camino que tu y yo regrese a la posada donde se encontraba Shikamaru y pues

Flash Back

En la posada Shikamaru se encontraba revisando la información que Sasuke había traído mientras sus compañeros Kiba y Shino vigilaban los alrededores

Shikamaru: Si la información es correcta podremos irnos en 2 días de aquí "Y pronto podré estar con Ino"

Naruto: (quien iba entrando por la ventana) Pero que sucede con los de Akatsuki

Shikamaru: (voltea a verlo) Mmm ese es un problema

Pero ambos son interrumpidos por un águila que se poso en el marco de la ventana, Shikamaru desato el papel que traía en su pata poco después de leerlo lo arrugo enojado

Naruto: (Viendo a Shikamaru quien arrugaba el papel) Que sucede

Shikamaru: Era de Shino Akatsuki viene hacia esta villa sabes que estamos aquí y vienen por el Kyubi

Naruto: Maldición

Shikamaru: Naruto informa a los demás partimos a la media noche

Naruto: Bien (desaparece)

Shikamaru: Lo que nos faltaba (mientras observaba un mapa de la zona y tazaba una vía de escape)

Fin del Flash Back

Naruto: eso fue lo que paso

Neji: En ese caso a que hora partimos

Naruto: A la media noche nuestro punto de encuentro es en la entrada de la posada donde nos estamos quedando (se levanta y justo cuando estaba por salir la delicada mano de sakura lo detiene)

Sakura: Naruto-kun cuídate mucho si

Naruto: (Voltea a ver a su amiga y le sonríe calidamente) Jajaja no te preocupes Sakura-chan estaré bien nos vemos (sale por la ventana)

Neji se acerco a la joven y esta se voltea regalándole una linda sonrisa

Neji: Al parecer vamos a volver antes de lo esperado

Sakura: (Al escuchar esto Sakura no pudo evitar entristecerse) Eso significa que ya no nos vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo

Neji: (Se acerca a la joven y levanta su rostro y le da un suave beso para después sonreírle) Eso no es verdad yo siempre voy a estar contigo y nunca te voy a dejar sola

Sakura abraza al joven y le da un suave beso para después sonreírle y separarse de el

Sakura: Bien pues entonces hay que empacar

Neji: (suspira) Bien

Justo a la media noche El grupo de ANBUS ya se encontraba reunido en las afueras de la posada listos para irse del lugar

Shikamaru: Bien (saca un mapa y señala las rutas) según los informes que nos dieron Shino y Kiba los Akatsuki vienen por el norte y por sur obstruyéndonos el camino mas rápido para llegar a Konoha por lo que vamos a tener que rodear la montaña para poder pasar sin ser detectados, aremos 2 equipos de parejas y uno de 3 ya que si vamos juntos podríamos ser vistos y solos seria igual de arriesgado

Naruto: Pues en ese caso yo quiero ir con (lo interrumpe Shikamaru dándole un golpe con el mismo mapa Hecho rolito)

Shikamaru: Cállate Baka yo diré como vamos a ir, Bien Sasuke y Neji irán juntos (Al escuchar esto ambos se voltearon a ver con odio y rencor) Shino y Kiba y Naruto Sakura y Yo iremos juntos, si nadie tiene problemas (pero es interrumpido por el grito de dos jóvenes furiosos)

Neji y Sasuke: Ni creas que voy a ir con este (se señalan ambos) Así que mejor iré con Sakura y Naruto (se voltean a ver) No tu no iras

Sasuke: He dicho que iré yo

Neji: No iré yo

Sasuke: Eso quisieras Hyuuga Solo te recuerdo que soy mejor que tu

Neji: Eso lo veremos Uchiha

Shikamaru: (Al ver esto se molesta y los golpea con el rollito que traía en las manos) Pero que problemáticos son irán juntos y no me importa sus problemas amorosos eso lo resolverán después y Sakura viene con nosotros y se callan vamonos (el grupo salio del lugar con sigilo y cuidado de que nadie los viese para su suerte los equipos se separaron y salieron del lugar.

Después de haber recorrido un buen pedazo de camino se sintieron mucho mas tranquilos El equipo de Naruto se encontraba delante de los demás mientras en el equipo Hyuuga Uchiha se encontraban en un duelo de miradas sin percatarse de que eran observados

Naruto: Ahhhh al parecer estamos fuera del alcance del Akatsuki (lo dice mientras se recuesta en el pasto)

Sakura: Lo mas seguro es que en estos momentos se encuentren en la villa (mientras e arrodilla al lado de su amigo)

Shikamaru: Yo no me confiaría tanto hasta que salgamos de los territorios del Sonido (Se había quedado de pie observando los alrededores)

Naruto: Vamos Shikamaru relájate

Shikamaru: No lo are hasta que salgamos de este lugar siento que hay algo que no esta bien

Sakura: Ahora que lo dices yo también me siento algo insegura

Naruto: (se pone serio y solevanta quedando sentado) Las aves ni los animales se escuchan

Shikamaru: (susurra solo para que los demás lo oigan) levántese (Los dos hicieron caso de su amigo) No estamos solos

Sakura: Eso significa que nos estaban siguiendo

Naruto: Maldición

Shikamaru: Al parecer nos piensan acorralar tenemos que salir de aquí ya

Sakura: Demo no sabemos cuantos son

Shikamaru: No hay otra opción Sakura yo los distraeré mientras tu y Naruto salgan de aquí

Sakura: Pero que idioteces dices tu solo no podrás

Shikamaru: No es momento Sakura Naruto se van a ir

Naruto: No nos vamos a quedar y pelearemos a tu lado juntos podremos contra ellos

Shikamaru: Idiota ellos te quieren a ti si te quedas te estaremos entregando en bandeja de plata váyanse (los empuja)

Sakura: pero

Shikamaru: Es una orden Sakura

Sakura: Shikamaru mas te vale que no te mueras sino Ino se molestara mucho entendido

Shikamaru: pero que problemática

Naruto y sakura comenzaban a alejarse cuando una Kunai detiene su paso

Deidara: Ya se van tan pronto?

Shikamaru: Maldición Sakura saca ya a Naruto (mientras se lanza a atacar a la joven bueno la verdad no se si Deidara sea hombre o mujer por que parece mujer pero podría ser que sea igual que Haku y sea Hombre pero aquí va a ser mujer que esquiva el ataque con mucha facilidad) (la chica toma a Naruto de la mano y salen del lugar al ver esto Shikamaru sonríe abiertamente pero no se percata de que la joven se acerca a el rápidamente

Deidara: Pero que lento eres (mientras Golpea Shikamaru mientras la joven se aleja y saca un poco de arcilla de su mochila y comienza a darle forma de arañas) Arcilla explosiva (Estas comienzan a moverse) Encuentren al chico rubio y maten a la joven que lo acompaña (las arañas salen en la misma dirección en la que se habían ido los dos jóvenes al ver esto Shikamaru intento detenerlas pero un sonriente Deidara le detiene)

Si yo fuera tu no me acercaría mucho con un solo rose saldrías volando en miles de pedazos

Shikamaru: (Se lanza contra la joven pero es detenido por un fuerte golpe por parte de Zetsu quien salio de entre un arbusto) Pero que demonios

Zetsu: Deidara donde esta el Kyubi

Deidara: Se fue (lo dice mientras se sienta en una rama y bosteza)

Zetsu: Lo dejaste escapar?

Deidara: Ah no te preocupes no llegaran muy lejos

Shikamaru: (se levanta sin ser visto por los otros dos y al comprobar que por lo menos la sombra de Deidara se reflejaba gracias a la luna utiliza su técnica atadura de sombras) Kage Mane no Jutsu (El cuerpo de Deidara comienza a moverse y de su mochila saca arcilla la cual comienza a moldearse y tomar forma de arañas pequeñas)

Deidara: Pero que demonios estas haciendo

Shikamaru: Lo mismo que tu planeas hacerles a mis amigos

Deidara: No Zetsu detenlo o volaremos en miles de pedazos

Zetsu: (se acerca a Shikamaru quien esquiva el ataque mientras la joven termina de crear las arañas)

Deidara: Arcilla explosiva (las arañas comienzan a moverse nuevamente y se acercan rápidamente a Zetsu mientras Shikamaru desase su técnica y se aleja de su enemigo que al percatarse de las arañas intenta salir de ahí pero shikamaru lanza una Kunai a estas lo que provoca una gran explosión sin mas Shikamaru se aleja del lugar dejando a los dos miembros del Akatsuki en ese lugar

Mientras los demás al escuchar la explosión se apresuraron al lugar de donde provenía encontrándose los cuatro en el lugar

Shino: Al parecer no logramos burlar a los Akatsuki

Akamaru: Grrrrr Guaf Guaf (intento fallido de un ladrido y gruñido de perro ¬¬) Guaf,

Guaf

Sasuke: Kiba que le pasa a Akamaru

Kiba: (Ve a Akamaru quien comienza a correr en la misma dirección en la que había salido Shikamaru) El equipo de Shikamaru estuvo aquí y fue atacado por dos miembros del Akatsuki y dice que lo sigamos

Los cuatro comenzaron a seguir al Perro quien lo guiaba por el bosque

Mientras Sakura y Naruto trataban de esquivar a las arañas

Naruto: Maldición esto fue obra de Deidara

Sakura: Solo espero que Shikamaru este bien

Naruto: No te preocupes por el mejor preocúpate por nosotros (mientras esquiva una de las arañas)

Sakura: Maldición son muchas

Naruto: Ya me estoy hartando (mientras patea a una de las arañas quien sin mas se fue poniendo de un color rojo y caía lentamente con las demás mientras los dos jóvenes veían la escena horrorizados) Ups jejeje (Toma la mano de Sakura y comienza a correrlo mas rápido que podían sus pies)

Sakura: Naruto-kun eres un IDIOTA (le da un golpe en la cabeza y ambos seguían corriendo)

Naruto: Ya sakura-chan cualquiera se equivoca (mientras la arañita terminaba de caer y hacia explosión provocando que las demás también explotaran haciendo una gran nueve de Humo que salía a gran velocidad junto con piedras fuego y demás cosas)

Sakura: pero nadie mas que tu (ambos divisan un lago y sin pensarlo ambos saltan logrando esquivar la gran nueve de humo para después salir ya mas tranquilos)

Naruto: Pero ve el lado positivo nos deshicimos de esas molestas arañas

Sakura: Pero casi nos matas a los dos (otro golpe por parte de la joven. Después se levanta del suelo) Ahora debemos regresar y ayudarle a Shikamaru estoy preocupada por el y (es interrumpida)

Shikamaru: Pero que problemáticas son ustedes estoy bien

Naruto: Shika estas bien

Shikamaru: Si pero ahora tenemos que irnos si esos dos estaban siguiéndonos eso significa que hay mas por esta zona

¿: Creo que es muy tarde no crees

Los tres voltean para poder quedar frente a frente contra sus enemigos, el primero era una cabeza más baja que su compañero, tenia el cabello largo y de color negro su cara era bastante atractiva pero lo que hizo que lo pudieran reconocer al instante son los ojos rojos del Sharingan mientras que su compañero tenia la piel de un color Azul era mas alto que los presentes y de aspecto desagradable esbozaba una sonrisa burlona y hasta cierto punto macabra mostrando sus dientes afilados

Sakura: Es… Itachi Uchiha

Shikamaru: Maldición y luego para quienes nos fueron a tocar

Naruto: Tu eres el hermano mayor de Sasuke no es verdad (señalando a Itachi)

Itachi: (mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad) Si lo soy

Naruto: Y tu cara de pez (Lo señala)… De quien no recuerdo bien el nombre lo que me hace suponer que no eres nadie de importancia (después de escuchar el comentario del portador del Kyubi Kisame borro su sonrisa y paso a poner una cara llena de furia)

Sakura: Naruto No Baka (Mientras Shikamaru y Sakura negaban en señal de desaprobación)

Shikamaru: Pero que problemático

Kisame: (Poniendo su espada en su hombro) Ya veras como voy a disfrutar el cortarte en miles de pedazos (voltea y ve a Sakura) Y veo que tu amiguita no esta del todo mal podremos divertirnos con ella un rato (mientras se acerca a ellos pero Itachi lo detiene)

Itachi: Ella es mía (la ve con cierto rencor)

Naruto: Ninguno de ustedes va a tocar a Sakura-Chan

Shikamaru: Estamos en serios problemas

Itachi avanza lentamente hacia Sakura quien al ver que venia por ella su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al mismo tiempo Naruto y Shikamaru avanzaban contra el Uchiha pero Kisame los golpea apartándoles del camino de Itachi quien veía divertido las reacciones de la joven mientras que esta aun temblaba pues recordaba lo que alguna vez Sasuke había contado de su hermano mayor pero sin mas su mirada se enfrento a al de el y dejo de temblar se enfrentaría a el y saco una Kunai de la bolsa que cargaba a un costado de su cadera mientras Itachi reía

Itachi: De verdad piensas enfrentarme "Tu por que tu"

Sakura: (sonreía) No tengo opción cierto?

Itachi: No (saca una kunai y se lanza contra la joven la cual esquiva el ataque) Todo por tu culpa "si tu no te hubieras fijado en mi entupido hermano ahora yo estaría a tu lado y seria feliz por que maldición"

Sakura: A que te refieres? (mientras atacaba a Itachi y defendía)

Itachi: Por tu culpa mi hermano ya olvido su venganza pero yo are que la recuerde cuando termine contigo "si no eres mía no serás de el idiota de Sasuke" (la atacaba y ella se defendía al mismo tiempo que ella atacaba)

Sakura: Tu fuiste el culpable de que el fuera así te odio (se aleja de el y pasa su mano por la kunai y esta brillo de un color púrpura y golpea a Itachi con una velocidad que ni el mismo Itachi pudo detener)

Itachi: Maldita mujer "Tu me odias y yo te amo que contradictorio ambos hermanos enamorados de la misma chica" (golpea a Sakura y esta se estrella contra una roca Se acerca corriendo hacia ella y cuando se disponía a matarla un puñetazo lo detiene)

Neji: No te atrevas a tocar a Sakura

Sasuke: Vaya si eres tu Itachi

Itachi: Hermanito veo que aun sigues siendo un inútil (se levanta y ataca a Sasuke quien lo esquiva y también ataca)

Mientras Shikamaru y Naruto se encontraban por su cuenta peleando contra Kisame quien les impedía salir en ayuda de Sakura y ahora de sus amigos hasta que Shino y Kiba rodearon al Compañero de Itachi aunque para sorpresa de todos Deidara hizo acto de presencia atando con su arcilla a Shikamaru a la cual Shino fue en su ayuda mientras Neji se acercaba a sakura la cual al verlo le regalo una sonrisa y cuando se disponía a levantarse unos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la joven inmovilizándola

Zetsu: Te matare

Neji: (Al ver esto saca una kunai y ataca al agresor de Sakura a la cual soltó debido a una patada que la misma le dio) No vuelvas a Tocar a Sakura o yo mismo te matare (mientras el chico se lanza a tacar al espía de los akatsuki quien lo esquivaba on dificultad y recibía algunos cortes)

Con Naruto y Kiba las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas ya que Kisame era muy fuerte algo lento pero lo compensaba con su fuerza y cada vez era más difícil detener sus ataques por lo que Naruto sin más pidió ayuda a Sakura

Naruto: Sakura-chan (le envió una mirada que vasto para que Sakura entendiera lo que el quería)

Sakura: Naruto-kun pero

Naruto: No te preocupes por nosotros utilízala

Sakura se acerco al su amigos lo mas que pudo pero Kisame se percato de su presencia y ataco a la joven la cual esquivaba algunos de los golpes mientras que Naruto atacaba a Kisame dándole oportunidad a sakura de utilizar su técnica. La joven al ver esto salto quedando a unos cuantos metros alejada de la batalla y extendió sus brazos hacia delante y abrió sus manos y de ellas salieron unos pequeños polvos que inmediatamente al respirarlos Kisame se detuvo paralizado dejándose caer al suelo mientras Naruto y Kiba se alejaban lo mas rápido que podían e inmediatamente se ponían del lado contrario del viento mientras ella aterrizaba

Kisame: Bruja que me hiciste

Sakura: Es mi veneno paralizante Polvos de la tumba del Emperador (ahora estos rodearon por completo a Kisame)

Kisame: Crees que con esto podrás detenerme tu y tus entupidos polvos he? Que ingenua

Sakura: (sonríe mientras su mano derecha se extiende delante de ella) pero no solo son paralizantes también son altamente explosivos (dicho esto truena los dedos y de ellos sale una chispa Kisame solo abrió mucho los ojos mientras que Zetsu veía a Kisame y este seguía sin poder moverse este desaparece de la vista del Hyuuga, justo cuando la chispa toca el veneno este explota pero para alivio de Kisame Zetsu lo salvo de una muerte segura sin mas los dos se fueron del lugar seguidos de Deidara quien ya había tenido suficiente

Naruto: Hay eso estuvo cerca están todos bien

Kiba: Eh estado mejor

Shino:…(asiente)

Sakura: (quien se acerca al Hyuuga) Te encuentras bien?

Neji: Si (su mano se posa en el rostro de Sakura) Y tu estas bien?

Sakura: (sonríe y toma la mano del Hyuuga entre las suyas cerrando sus ojos) Siempre que tu estés bien yo estaré bien

Kiba: (mientras observaban la escena) Nos perdimos de algo? O.o

Naruto: Hemm? O.o (sonríe) Na olvida que lo viste (Voltea a todos lados) Oigan y Sasuke Baka no lo vieron

Shino: Esta con Itachi

Naruto: Será mejor vayamos por el (el grupo fue en busca de Sasuke el cual se encontraba peleando contra su hermano ambos ya se encontraban cansados pero ninguno cedía)

Sasuke: Eres una maldito bastardo intentaste matar a Sakura

Itachi: Jajajaja ella simplemente es una molestia e intervenía en tu venganza y en mi objetivo

Sasuke: Objetivo?

Itachi: El que te volvieras más fuerte y sufrieras lo mismo que yo sufrí y esa chica solo intervendría al darte cariño y confianza algo que yo nunca recibí y además tu te quedaste con su cariño (dándole un fuerte golpe a Sasuke dejándolo fuera de combate justo cuando llegaban sus compañeros)

Sakura: Sasuke (va hacia donde esta el joven junto con sus amigos y esa acción pone algo celoso al Hyuuga mientras la joven concentraba algo de Chakra en sus manos curando las heridas de su amigo.

Mientras Sasuke sentía el calor de las manos de Sakura quien lo miraba tiernamente después de ver esto Sasuke trata de posar su mano en el rostro de Sakura peor esta toma su mano antes y la aprieta con fuerza y guía su mano hasta su rostro el Uchiha sonríe ante la acción de la persona que amaba y se queda dormido

Itachi veía la escena hastiado por lo que decide acabar con la joven pelirosa pero Neji lo detiene interponiéndose en su camino y comenzando una nueva pelea

Itachi: Por que la defiendes?

Neji: Por que ella es alguien muy importante para mí

Itachi: Ja el amor es para los débiles tu eres muy débil por ese entupido sentimiento (ataca a Neji quien recibe el golpe pero también logra herir al Uchiha) jamás podrás vencerme

Neji: Cuan equivocado estas ella me da las fuerzas necesarias para derrotarte, ella no me hace débil al contrario soy mas fuerte ella es mi motivación (le da un golpe tan fuerte que Itachi se estrella contra un árbol) Y ese sentimiento jamás podrás conocerlo

Itachi se quedo ahí y en ese momento Sakura se acercaba sonriente hacia Neji el cual le dio la espalda Itachi y se acerco a la joven lentamente abrazándose.

Itachi se levanto y vio lo que para el seria la muerte en vida Sakura estaba abrazando al Hyuuga saco una Katana y se dejo ir contra el Hyuuga.

Sakura abrió los ojos para ver con horror como Itachi se acercaba a ellos con una Katana listo para matar a Neji, pero la joven volteo su cuerpo y aventó a Neji lejos de ella, quien se sorprendió ante el acto de Sakura y fue ella quien recibió el golpe en su costado derecho atravesándola.

Itachi sorprendidito saca la espada y el cuerpo de la joven y la tira a un lado de el al instante dos ninjas lo detienen y lo tiran al suelo mientras el cuerpo de Sakura caía pero es detenida por Neji quien la miraba sorprendidito a lo que la joven le sonríe dulcemente

Sakura: (posa su mano en su rostro) Estas bien que bueno que nada malo te pasó jejeje

Neji: Tonta por que lo hiciste (lo dice al borde de las lágrimas)

Sakura: Por que te amo y una vida sin ti seria mi pero tortura

Neji: Y que hay de mi sin ti caería en el mismo abismo del cual tu me estabas ayudando a salir

Sakura: (sonríe) Te amo Neji (sus ojos se cierran lentamente y el Uchiha se asusta de sobre manera al igual que el Hyuuga quien rápidamente toma el pulso de sakura) Aun estas con vida

Naruto: Sakura-chan (ve a su amiga) tenesmo que irnos hay que llevarla con la vieja Tsunade

Shino: No llegara morirá antes de que llegáramos

Kiba: Y que propones entonces La Hokage es la única que puede salvarla

Itachi: (quien tenia su vista perdida y era sostenido por Naruto y kiba se animo a hablar) Podrá llegar si le brindan un poco de Chakra

Shikamaru: Pero aun así no somos tan rápidos aunque no nos paremos nunca llegaremos a tiempo tardaríamos 2 días aun si no paramos ni con el chacra de todos nosotros aguantaría (estaba cargando a Sasuke quien esta inconciente)

Neji: (abraza a la joven y pone una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho y de ella una luz de color azul claro después de esto Neji se tambalea pero es detenido por Shino) Con eso será suficiente (acaricia el rostro de sakura)

Shikamaru: Idiota que no oíste lo que dije aun con que le des todo tu Chakra ella morirá

Neji: (quien no quitaba la vista de Sakura) Jejeje No me importaría darle todo mi chakra a Sakura aunque eso signifique morir yo moriré en el momento en el que ella deje de respirar

Naruto: Nadie morirá Neji sakura va a estar en Konoha dentro de 4 horas te lo prometo (lo dice mientras se aleja de ellos y comienza a hacer sellos para después una gran rana saliera) Gamabunta

Gamabunta: Naruto pero que sorpresa nada mas mira ya estas mas alto

Naruto: Gamabunta necesito pedirte un favor

Gamabunta: Y cual es

Naruto: Por favor llévanos hasta Konoha

Gamabunta: Queee? Yo no soy un trasporte no me niego (cruza sus patas y voltea su cara)

Naruto: Por favor si no llegamos este mismo día alguien muy querido por mí morirá

Gamabunta: Y quien es?

Naruto: (voltea al lugar donde Neji se encontraba sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sakura) Es ella si no la ve la vieja Tsunade ella va a morir por favor Gamabunta

Gamabunta: Bien los llevare

Naruto: Bien gracias (Naruto se acerca al grupo el cual al principio desconfiaron de su amigo pero después con ayuda de los demás lograron subir a la joven para dirigirse ha Konoha

Y bien que les pareció les gusto espero que si bueno nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza pero ya actualizare a mas tardar el viernes o jueves de la próxima semana y World on Fire el martes gracias a todos por sus reviews

**Marion-asakura****: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo espero que este también te guste y Sasuke todavía v a hacer mas malo aun jejeje gracias por tu Review **

**Nukire****: Que bueno que te gusto y si va a haber lemon gracias por tu Review**

**Lin Hashimoto****: Que bueno que te esta gustando el fic yo pensé que no le iba a gustar a nadie pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si gracias por tu Review y que viva el Nejixsaku!**

**Dark Pam****: Sip ahora es el turno de Sasuke de sufrir pero el también ara sufrir mucho a Sakura y a Neji que bueno que te esta gustando y gracias por el Review**

**Aradio akimichi:**** Que bueno que te esta gustando me alegro mucho pero espera a ver lo que planea Sasuke gracias por tu review**

**Naoko Andre:**** No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te gusten mis dos fics n.n y con respecto a lo del NaruHina por supuesto que si! esa pareja también me gusta pero va a salir hasta el próximo capitulo lo prometo gracias por tu Review espero que disfrutes este capitulo**

**Kuramasesshou****: Creo que ya te lo había dicho pero lo repito a mí también me gusta mucho el SasuxSaku y prometo que voy a hacer uno jejeje gracias por tu review**

**Sccmar****: Muchas gracias por tu Review y que bueno que te esta gustando a mi también me gusta ver a Sasuke celoso jejeje Y no te niego que Neji esta como quiere (babea al ver una foto de Neji)**

**SatellaHarvenheit.****: Que bueno que te esta gustando pero hasta el próximo capitulo se vera mas o menos lo que esta planeando Sasukito espero que este capitulo también te guste y gracias por tu Review**

**Tere-chan****: Haa n.n que bueno que te esta gustando espero que te guste este capitulo y que me dejes tu opinión y espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones n.n gracias por tu review**

**Bueno ya esta el 5 capitulo espero que les guste y con respecto a lo del Lemon va haber hasta el próximo capitulo al igual que el plan de Sasuke se vera hasta el viernes jejeje bueno ahora con las típicas preguntas**

**Que quieren que pase que sasuke se muera o que se consiga una novia?**

**Y con Itachi quieren que ayude a Sasuke a separa a Sakura de Neji y que sea perdonado o prefieren que escape y que Sasuke quede solo y que después Itachi muera?**

**Quieren que Sakura quede embarazada?**

**Quien quieren que se alié con Sasuke para separar a Sakura y Neji? (Una mujer para ser exactos)**

**Ustedes deciden okas se cuidan mucho **

**Se despide Sakura Haruno De Hyuuga**


	6. Un rechazo, un corazón herido y sed de v

Hola a todos lamento el haberme tardado tanto jejejeje pero no tenia muy buena inspiración jejeje pero bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo espero que les guste y muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos muchas gracias OwO

Comenzamos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Neji-Kun snif, snif)

(…) Comentarios míos o explicaciones

"…" Pensamientos

Otra cosa las edades de los personajes

Sakura: 16

Neji: 17

Con base en eso ya sabrán más o menos la edad de los demás personajes

**Un rechazo, un corazón herido y sed de venganza**

Neji se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera junto con sus compañeros esperando noticias de su amiga, llevaban 4 horas esperando noticias de alguna enfermera o de la Hokage sin embargo nadie salía de aquel cuarto.

Neji mantenía su cabeza a poyada en sus manos tenia los ojos cerrados mientras Naruto daba vueltas por la estancia Kiba y Shino esperaban afuera del hospital, Shikamaru estaba recargado en la pared, Sasuke estaba sentado al igual que Neji únicamente que estaba a tres asientos de el, tenia recargados sus codos en sus rodillas mientras observaba la habitación, los cuatro observaban la habitación estaban listos para interceptar a una de las enfermeras para saber el estado de su amiga

Neji: Fue mi culpa

Todos voltearon a verlo mientras el seguía en la misma posición pero garcías a su largo cabello no se podía apreciar sus rostro el cual demostraba el dolor que sentía en esos momentos

Naruto: Hey, hey, hey Neji no fue tu culpa si ese bastardo no hubiera aparecido te aseguro que nada hubiera pasado

Sasuke: El hubiera no existe Naruto (se levanta y camina unos pasos hasta quedar a una distancia de Neji mientras se agacha un poco) Yo nunca hubiera permitido que algo le pasara (Después de esto Neji abre los ojos y levanta su rostro, mientras el Uchiha se aleja de el sonriendo victorioso)

Shikamaru: Ya basta lo que paso, paso y no fue tu culpa Neji en estos momentos lo único que podemos hacer es esperara y Naruto (este voltea a verlo)

Naruto: Si (mientras pasaba por el lado de Sasuke el cual lo veía con una venita resaltada)

Shikamaru: Deja de pasearte por toda la estancia que con eso no ayudas en nada (Justo cuando Shikamaru le gritaba a Naruto Tsunade salía de la habitación)

Tsunade: Bueno Joven Nara (tenia una venita resaltada en la sien) no se si lo sabia pero en estos momentos esta en un hospital por lo tanto debe de guardar silencio si esta en la sala de espera

Los cuatro cuando la vieron la rodearon esperando notician de la condición de su amiga

Tsunade: Hey tranquilos Sakura esta bien ya esta estable ahora la llevaran a su habitación y espero que para mañana despierte así que pueden irse tranquilos, descansen por el momento no tendrán misiones así que pueden irse tomen estos como unas mini vacaciones de acuerdo, y en cuanto al juicio de Uchiha Itachi se llevara acabo dentro de una semana, eso es todo pueden irse (al decir esta noticia una sonrisa se curvo en los labios del menor de los Uchiha mientras los demás suspiraban aliviados)

Naruto: Oe Vieja Tsunade en ese cazo vendremos a ver a Sakura-chan mañana

Tsunade: (le da un puñetazo a Naruto) NO me digas vieja

Shikamaru: Bueno Tsunade si me disculpa me retiro tengo cosas que hacer

Naruto: (se levanta y ve sonriente a Shikamaru) Jejejeje ya sabemos que te mueres por ver a Ino

Shikamaru: (voltea a verlo mientras lo ve con una mirada asesina) Y no creas que lo tuyo y lo de Hinata esta muy oculto que digamos he (mientras Naruto se sonroja Shikamaru sale rápido del Hospital aunque no sin antes informales a los otros dos del estado de su amiga los cuales también se van del lugar)

Naruto: Haaa (se estira) Oye Vieja Tsunade Hinata aun esta con Sakura

Tsunade: (sierra un puño mientras sus manos le tiemblan por el coraje) Si Naruto un esta con ella al igual que Tenten así que si la quieres esperar afuera

Sasuke: Yo también me voy (hace una reverencia y se aleja del lugar)

Naruto: Eh espera Sasuke (lo sigue mientras Neji se queda en el mismo lugar mientras Tsunade lo ve con atención)

Tsunade: Acaso pasa algo malo Neji

Neji: Hokage-sama por favor permítame quedarme y cuidar de Sakura hasta que este mejor

Tsunade: Neji (lo ve seriamente) No tienes por que sentirte culpable por lo que le pasa

Neji: No Hokage-sama por favor (Hace una reverencia)

Tsunade: Esta bien la habitación de Sakura es la 28 en el segundo piso el primer corredor a la derecha

Neji: Gracias (se aleja dejando a Tsunade sola en aquel lugar mientras mantenía su mirada seria)

Tsunade: "Acaso, acaso Hyuuga siente algo por sakura-chan" mmm solo el tiempo lo dirá "Pero si eso es verdad no puedo permitir que mi pequeña (N/A: Jejeje un detalle que se me olvido mencionar es que después de la muerte de los padres de sakura Tsunade la adopto por tanto amabas se quieren como madre e hija okis continuamos)

Sufra aun mas si mis sospechas son ciertas con respecto al Uchiha"

Mientras en el cuarto donde estaba Sakura dos chicas la estaban acomodando

Hinata: No entiendo Sakura es muy fuerte como le pudo pasar algo así (la heredera del clan Hyuuga se había dejado crecer un poco el cabello hasta los hombros se había desarrollado bien a pesar de ser joven aun, su rostro se había refinado mucho tanto que parecía una muñeca japonesa mientras que sus ojos aperlados mostraban su dulce mirada)

Tenten: Incluso a los mejores les puede pasar algo así (Tenten no se quedaba atrás también había cambiado, dejo a un lado los dos molotes y ahora utilizaba su largo cabello en una cola de caballo, su rostro también se había refinado y también era muy linda su cuerpo también estaba desarrollado muy bien aunque sin exagerar, sus ojos chocolate mostraban una gran tranquilidad)

Hinata: Pero aun no nos han dicho como paso haa (suspira y ve a una pálida Sakura reposando en aquella cama)

Tenten: Crees que Sasuke fue quien la ataco?

Hinata: Tal vez aunque no creo que el sea tan cobarde como para atacar por la espalda

Tenten: Mmm el corte fue limpio, el arma que utilizaron tenia un muy buen filo aun así me sorprende que pudiera resistir tanto tiempo y más aun si ella era la única ninja medico del grupo

Hinata: Bueno mejor hay que esperara a que los demás nos cuenten que paso (se sienta al lado de su amiga) Solo espero que te recuperes pronto Sakura-san

Fuera de la habitación Neji se acercaba corriendo a esta y sin impórtale abre la puerta sin llamar lo que sorprende a las dos chicas que estaban dentro de la misma

Hinata: Queee! (Voltea asustada y logra divisar a su primo el cual aun tenia puesto su traje de ANBU pero al verlo a la cara pudo apreciar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos) Neji-san?

Neji: Ha Hi… Hinata-sama Tenten? (se sorprendió el ver a su prima y a su ex compañera de equipo en el cuarto donde estaba Sakura y mas aun se avergonzó de las fachas en las que estaba, su largo cabello estaba desordenado y caía libremente por su espalda y unos cuantos mechones caían por su rostro sus ropas estaban sucias y tenían sangre, su rostro tenia ligeros rasguños y raspones pero aun así con eso basto para dejar a Tenten con la boca abierta y con un rubor muy fuerte en su rostro)

Tenten: Neji º)))))º "Neji tengo que… hoy será el día Neji hoy te confesare mis sentimientos por ti"

Hinata: Neji-san que haces aquí?

Neji: Yo emm bueno es que yo "Genial y ahora que les digo no puedo decir nada sobre lo que tenemos Sakura y yo quedamos que seria un secreto pero y ahora" emm

Tsunade: Yo le pedí que viniera a cuidarla (entra al cuarto y apoya una mano en el hombro de su mejor capitán ANBU) Ya que yo no voy a poder ya que tengo algo muy importante que hacer y Shisune tampoco podrá por eso le pedí a Neji que se quedara

Tenten: Haa pero si ese es el caso yo (se sonroja y empieza a jugar con sus manos) Me podría quedar y ayudarle

Neji: No hace falta Tenten pero de todos modos gracias

Hinata: "Yo no me trago eso" Mmm esta bien en ese cazo nosotras nos vamos (jala a Tenten del brazo y salen del cuarto seguidas de la Hokage la cual le guiña un ojo a Neji el cual seguía igual de sorprendido)

Fuera del cuarto Tenten luchaba por separarse de Hinata

Tenten: Por favor Hinata suéltame se me olvido algo muy importante en la habitación

Hinata: Pero si cuando entramos no traías nada

Tenten: No en serio se me olvido lago de suma importancia (se suelta) Enseguida regreso si?

Hinata: "Tenten? algo muy raro esta pasando con todos el día de hoy" Bien te espero en la salida si?

Tenten asiente y se regresa de nuevo al cuarto antes de entrar respira profundamente y cuando entre abre la puerta puede observar a Neji mientras observaba a Sakura de una forma que jamás imagino verlo.

Neji al sentir la mirada de alguien levanta la vista y puede ver que era Tenten la cual lo miraba entre sorprendida y triste

Tenten: "Esa mirada su mirada muestra amor, preocupación y dolor pero porque jamás lo vi ver así a una persona ni siquiera me veía a mi así" (cierra sus manos fuertemente y después de ver a Neji observa a Sakura) "Acaso la ve así a ella pero porque no esto no esta pasando debe ser un error" (trata de sonreír y se acerca a Neji el cual retoma su mirada seria y fría)

Neji emm puedo hablar contigo un momento (la chica comienza a jugar con sus manos esperando la respuesta del chico el cual voltea a ver a Sakura y nuevamente su mirada se suaviza)

Neji: Lo lamento Tenten pero estoy…

Tenten: Solo será un momento por favor

Neji asiente y sigue a la joven fuera de la habitación hasta llegar a una pequeña sala de espera donde no había nadie

Neji: Que querías decirme

Tenten: ha bueno yo (se voltea y le da la espalda mientras el joven solo atina a levantar una ceja y a observar a la chica) lo que te quiero decir es muy importante (se voltea y comienza a jugar con sus dedos) yo sabes te estimo mucho eras mi mejor (niega rápidamente) No eres mi mejor amigo y yo

Neji: Yo también te estimo Tenten eres una gran amiga

Tenten: (deja de jugar con las manos y baja su mirada la que es tapada por su fleco) Yo quería decirte que…que…"Vamos Tenten tu puedes" Que (levanta su rostro lo ve directamente a los ojos) Que me enamore de ti Neji Hyuuga

Neji: (se había quedado de piedra jamás se espero esto de Tenten) Tenten yo

Tenten: Neji yo te amo desde, desde que empezamos con el equipo cada día me ibas gustando mas y mas yo tenia que decírtelo (sus manos nuevamente la cierra con fuerza) Pero tenia miedo y por eso yo nunca te lo había dicho hasta ahora que ya no podía mas ya no podía cargar mas este sentimiento para mi sola tenia que saber si soy correspondida

Neji: Tenten te lo agradezco pero yo no puedo corresponderte lo lamento, (cierra sus ojos) Yo se que esto es muy doloroso para ti y admiro que te hallas arriesgado a confesarme tan hermoso sentimiento, sin embargo me siento culpable de que por mi causa estés sufriendo de esta manera (se acerca a Tenten mientras en sus rostro se podían apreciar como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir. Hace una reverencia frente a la joven la cual lo mira sorprendida) Lo lamento Tenten no puedo corresponderte y se que en estos momentos no te puedo pedir que continuemos como amigos porque estoy conciente de que no tengo ese derecho

Tenten: Neji solo dime algo es… es que tu estas enamorado de otra chica

Neji: (La observa tiernamente y la abraza) te mentiría si te dijera que no, si estoy enamorado de alguien mas y te diré que pensé que ella no me iba a corresponder por que cuando la conocí había alguien de quien estaba enamorada, sin embargo pude tener su amistad y mas tarde pude ser correspondido. (Se separa de Tenten la cual lo mira sorprendida y le sonríe mientras que el chico limpia sus lágrimas) Tenten solo esperó que puedas perdonarme por el dolor que te estoy causando y de verdad espero que encuentres a ese alguien tan especial (neji se separa y se retira de la sala de espera mientras Tenten sonreía y veía al chico marcharse)

Tenten: Gracias Neji yo también espero que aquella chica te haga muy feliz (la joven también sale del lugar donde la esperaban Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke)

Hinata: (Ve a su amiga con rastros de lagrimas mas sin embargo no dijo nada) "Haa ya le confesaste a Neji tus sentimientos no Tenten solo espero que no te haya lastimado"

Naruto: Ahora si ya que Tenten ya esta aquí podemos ir a cenar (todos los ven con una sonrisa bueno todos a excepción de Sasuke el cual observaba muy bien a Tenten)

Sasuke: "Mmm Tenten con rastros de lagrimas algo debió de haberle pasado" (el chico activa su Sharingan) "Bien Tenten puedo utilizarte" (sonríe mientras camina al lado de la chica la cual se veía muy tranquila)

Habían llegado al Ichigaru Remen donde estaban Shikamaru e Ino Kiba que venia acompañado de una hermosa chica y también estaba Shino

Ino: (Habla girado su rostro el cual estaba perfectamente cuidado, su cabello lo tenia igual de largo que cuando era niña, tenia un cuerpo perfecto después de todo la chica se cuidaba mucho) Shika esos de ahí no son Hinata y Naruto

Shikamaru: Mmm Si y creo que vienen con Sasuke y con Tenten

Kiba: ha que esperan para llamarlos (mientras pasa un brazo por las hombros de la hermosa joven) NARUTO AQUÍ! (Movía la mano que tenia libre)

Naruto: Hey que buena suerte son Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Shino y Kao

El cuarteto se acerca y terminan por juntar otra mesa, Para después empezar a Pedir la orden de cada quien mientras platicaba de cosas sin importancia hasta que salio el tema de Sakura

Ino: Oye Hinata como esta Sakura-chan?

Hinata: Ella esta mejor todo gracias a la Hokage y a la persona que la mantuvo con vida durante su viaje de regreso

Tenten: Es verdad me gustaría saber que paso Sakura no es débil, por lo tanto es muy difícil que la tomen por sorpresa

Kao: Es verdad ella tienen una fuerza monstruosa (Kao es una ninja de la aldea de la niebla tiene el cabello largo de color negro azabache sus ojos son de color ámbar muy lindos su piel es de color claro tiene muy buen cuerpo, ella le enseño a sakura el arte de crear perfumes venenosos la quiere mucho al igual que Hinata e Ino ellas cuatro son el cuarteto de las flores de Konoha por que son las mas bonitas de todo la aldea)

Naruto: No fue que la tomaran por sorpresa es que ella protegió a Neji de un ataque de Itachi

Las cuatro se quedaron con la boca abierta

Kao: Pero que como y luego Neji (voltea a ver a Kiba el cual solo asiente)

Hinata: Mmm tal vez por eso es que Neji estaba tan preocupado no? (observa a su novio el cual niega con la cabeza)

Naruto: Lo que les vamos a decir no tiene que salir de aquí entendido (espero a que todos asintieran para poder continuar) Recuadran que Sakura se ausento por 6 días del hospital

Tenten: Si pero eso que tiene que ver?

Kiba: Pues verán la Hokage mando a Sakura y a Neji a la pequeña villa en la que nos encontrábamos ya que hacia pocos días habíamos tenido un enfrentamiento con algunos ninjas de la aldea del sonido y con algunos de la Akatsiki

Kao: Y?

Naruto: Bueno cuando llegaron ambos venias como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo (al oír eso Tenten se paralizo y cerro sus puños con fuerza el Uchiha al ver esto decidió intervenir quería preparar bien a la chica)

Sasuke: Me temo que venían como algo mas que amigos

Todos voltearon a verlo en especial Tenten la cual escuchaba con atención

Sasuke: Verán tres días después de que partieran de Konoha me encontré con ellos y por lo que vi se veían muy muy animados y eso que solo habían estado juntos dos días, Pero cuando los volví a encontrar tres días después ambos estaban abrazados de forma amorosa como si no quisieran llegar a su destino

Naruto: Mmm ya lo sospechaba que lago debió haber pasado para tal cambio, (hace una pausa mientras todas trataban de digerir la noticia) recuerdo que cuando iba a avisarles que esa noche partíamos de regreso ambos me contaron que eran pareja sin embargo no lo harían publico ya que estaban de por medio la familia Hyuuga y La Hokage

Shikamaru: Esa misma noche nos ataco la Akatsuki todos pelamos contra ellos hasta que únicamente quedo Itachi el cual peleaba con Sasuke pero con un golpe lo dejo fuera de combate ahí fue donde Neji se metió peleo contra Itachi y pudo derribarlo pero cuando Sakura se acercaba a revisarlo Itachi saca una Katana y estaba dispuesto a matar a Neji pero Sakura se interpuso entre la Katana y El cuerpo de Neji recibiendo el daño en su costado derecho

Kiba: Pero cuando creíamos que Sakura moriría Itachi nos dijo que si le brindáramos un poco de chacra ella lograría llegar pero sabíamos que ni con todo nuestro chacra junto ella llegaría a tiempo, pero Neji se negó a eso y le brindo casi todo su chacra, fue gracias a Naruto que pudimos llegar a tiempo pero en el camino de regreso Neji nunca se separo de ella y cada vez que se recuperaba le daba mas de su chacra pensamos que moriría junto con ella si no es que Sasuke también se unió a el ambos la mantuvieron con vida.

Tenten: (mientras trataba de ocultar su tristeza) Ya veo "Neji se enamoro de Sakura en tan solo seis días? no eso no puede ser verdad"

Ino: Quien diría que la frentuda terminaría con Neji (sonríe y luego voltea a ver a Sasuke) Oye Sasuke muchas gracias por ayudar a mi amiga

Hinata: Hey que el no fue el único que ayudo ¬¬

Ino: Lo se mañana iré a ver a Sakura y le daré las gracias a Neji

Después de que terminaran de cenar Sasuke se levanta de la mesa y se despide de todos mientras que Tenten veía a los demás muy animados por su regreso la chica solo suspira y se levanta disculpándose con todos pero se tenia que retirar a lo que los demás solo asienten y seguían con su platica.

Mientras en el hospital Neji se encontraba sentado a un lado de Sakura mientras con una mano acariciaba el rostro de la joven

Neji: Sakura hoy Tenten me confeso que me quería (toma la mano de sakura entre las suyas) Pero no puedo corresponderle por que mi corazón ya tiene dueña y esa eres tu mi hermosa flor, sin embargo me siento mal por ella la lastime y eso es algo que no quería hacer ella es mi amiga y no quería lastimarla demo no lo pude evitar por que se que el rechazo te destroza el alma

Para sorpresa de Neji sakura abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus esmeraldas mientras volteaba a verlo aunque aun seguía débil le sonrió y este la abrazo con fuerza mientras le daba un tierno y delicado beso en sus labios

Neji: sakura mi sakura (mientras recarga su cabeza en su cuello y respira el aroma de su perfume

Sakura: Neji (lo abraza) Neji gracias (le sonríe y el chico de ojos perla la vuelve a besar pero con mas pasión)

Neji: pensé que te perdería no me dejes nunca sakura nunca (mientras besaba a la pelirosa mientras hablaba)

Sakura: nunca lo are Neji nunca siempre estaré a tu lado (mientras sonreía débilmente y le respondía a los besos)

Tenten caminaba con la mirada apagada no quería llegar a casa solamente dejo que sus pies la llevaran lejos del dolor aunque bien sabia que eso era imposible, llego a un pequeño prado era tarde por lo que lo mas seguro es que nadie merodearía por ahí, sin mas la chica cerro en puños sus manos y comenzó a gritar debido a todo el dolor que sentía

Tenten: Por que TU, YO siempre estuve con el, YO siempre lo apoyaba, YO siempre lo ame pero tu tenias que llegar verdad y destruir mi felicidad la mía y la de el eres una maldita bruja no sabes cuanto te odio SAKURA HARUNO TE ODIO, pero claro tu estas bajo la protección de la Hokage, eres la consentida para muchos eres la chica perfecta pero yo si se lo que eres una maldita acaparadora, tu te llevaste mi felicidad, mi éxito, y la atención de todos te ODIO, eres una maldita por que el? tu amabas al Uchiha por que el? te odio, te odio

La chica se deja caer de rodillas y se abraza a si misma

Sasuke: Mmm

Tenten: (voltea y ve como una sombra se acerca lentamente a ella pero le resta importancia ya no le importaba nada ni nadie) Te odio Sakura Haruno (susurro la joven mientras su fleco cubría sus ojos)

Sasuke: Tú odias a sakura por quitarte a Neji y Yo odio a Neji por quitarme a Sakura

Tenten: Que? Pero pensé que tu…(se calla al ver como la mirada del Uchiha cambia radicalmente a una de odio)

Sasuke: Ninguna en esta villa es adecuada para tener a mis hijos aunque la mas cercana es sakura y no dudes en que ella será la madre de mis hijos quiera o no (sonríe de forma maquiavélica) y nadie me lo va a impedir

Tenten: No te atrevas a lastimar a Neji, todo fue culpa de esa Zorra de Haruno N/A: No me gusta llamar a Sakura Chan Zorra de hecho es mi personaje favorito me encanta espero que ningún fan de Sakura me odio pero entiendan a Tenten esta dolida y le esta empezando a faltar un tornillito ¬¬ jejejeje bueno espero que entiendan (pero un fuerte golpe la hace que caiga al piso para después ser levantada del cabello a Tenten lagrimas de dolor salían de sus ojos mientras la mira furioso)

Sasuke: Nunca me escuchas NUNCA le vuelvas a decir ZORRA a sakura entendiste (Nuevamente la deja tirada en el suelo mientras se agacha y le sonríe) Ahora si te portas bien y me ayudas dejare que Neji sea para ti

Tenten: Neji Mió (nuevamente su vista es tapada por su fleco y las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos pararon mientras formaba una siniestra sonrisa) Acepto Uchiha te ayudare a sepáralos

**Ok ahí esta el 6to capitulo espero que les guste y perdonen por el retraso y les prometo que para el siguiente ya habrá Limon (Inner: pervertida) Jejejeje bueno nos vemos y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y de la manera mas atenta les pido disculpas pero de ahora intentare poner un capitulo por semana al que con la de World On Fire ok nos vemos y que tengan lindas vacaciones **

**Dejen Reviews porfis a y les pido que elijan una pareja para la otra historia de Sakura que voy a hacer aunque será mas corta que esta y la de World on Fire solo será de unos 8 o 9 capítulos pero ahora ustedes eligen a quien quieren de pareja para sakura n.n y la de los demás así que nos vemos**

**Se despide Sakurita Haruno de Hyuuga **


	7. Amándote

Hola a todos como están? Ya regrese n.n aquí les traigo el séptimo capitulo de esta historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen T.T les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y no se preocupen no voy a abandonar ninguna historia primero muerta antes de abandonarla así que no se preocupen las historias que escriba las terminare aunque me tarde pero las van a ver terminadas, sin más:

Comenzamos n.n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Neji-Kun snif, snif)

(…) Comentarios míos o explicaciones

"…" Pensamientos

Otra cosa las edades de los personajes

Sakura: 16

Neji: 17

Con base en eso ya sabrán más o menos la edad de los demás personajes

**Amándote **

A la mañana siguiente en el hospital Tsunade se encontraba junto a Sakura la cual se encontraba despierta

Tsunade: Ya estas mejor? (mientras venda a sakura)

Sakura: (se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras sostenía su largo cabello rosado) Hai (mientras volteaba a ver a la que era su madre adoptiva) Gracias

Tsunade: (La abraza con delicadeza mientras unas cuantas lágrimas recorren sus ojos) No vuelvas a preocuparnos así por favor Sakura-chan

Sakura: (corresponde al abrazo de su madre) Hai lo prometo Okaa-san

Shisune: (Entra a la habitación y ve la escena mientras ella sonríe y ve como se separan) Sakura-chan me alegra que estés mejor (se acerca)

Tsunade: Si por lo tanto ya es hora de que regreses a casa

Sakura: Pero y las misiones?

Shisune: Por eso no te preocupes Hinata y Tenten podrán hacerse cargo de algunas lo que tu necesitas hermanita (le sonríe) es descansar

Tsunade: por lo menos durante tres días

Sakura: Pero

Tsunade: Nada de peros descansaras y regresaras a trabajar en tres días, además dentro de poco habrá una exhibición

Sakura: Exhibición? Debido a que?

Shisune: Es para buscar a los mejores Ninjas de las aldeas

Sakura: Acaso es por… (Tsunade la interrumpe)

Tsunade: Orochimaru es muy fuerte por lo que en esta exhibición buscaremos a los mejores ninjas de todas las aldeas y en esas semanas firmaremos acuerdos de paz, por lo que Konoha estará repleta de extranjeros dentro de unos dos meses así que estamos preparando todo

Sakura: (sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho e inmediatamente se aferro a las sabanas) "Neji es muy fuerte seguramente el…el… estará en ese…grupo" (Su mirada antes alegre se opaco por una de tristeza)

Shisune: sakura que sucede?

Sakura: No nada no es nada (les regala una sonrisa forzada la cual no engaña ni a Tsunade ni mucho menos a Shisune sin embargo no quisieron preguntar mas) Bien entonces te dejamos para que descanses pronto te llevaremos a casa así que mientras descansa si? (beso la frente de Sakura mientras las dos abandonan la habitación)

Sakura: Neji (su cabello cubre sus ojos verdes mientras se aferraba con fuerza las sabanas y se inclinaba hacia delante)

No muy lejos del hospital Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Kao y shikamaru se dirigían a ver una de sus amigas.

Naruto: (abrazando a Hinata) Me pregunto como estará Sakura-chan

Kao: Debe de estar bien tiene que

Ino: Yo también así lo espero

Hinata: Sakura-san estará bien ya verán (les sonríe a todos) Pero

Kiba: Me sorprendió eso de Neji

Todos lo voltearon a ver

Kiba: es decir que creen que dirá La Hokage y no solo ella sino también la familia Hyuuga (mientras ponía una de sus manos en su barbilla)

Shikamaru: Pues no me sorprendería que la Hokage diera el grito en el cielo (ríe divertido mientras los demás lo miraban feo a lo que atino por callarse y solo murmuro) Que problemáticos

Naruto: Hinata tu que crees que pase con los Hyuuga?

Hinata: Bueno la vedad no sabría con certeza que es lo que diría mi padre (todos la ven con cierta curiosidad) Pero yo creo que por el simple hecho de ser la hija adoptiva de la Hokage le da puntos a su favor aunque no se

Ino: Pues no voy a permitir que mi mejor amiga sufra por eso

Hinata: Tienes razón hay que apoyar mucho a Sakura-san es nuestra mejor amiga y no podemos abandonarla

Kiba: Aunque Neji no me agrade tanto como Sakura también lo ayudaremos en lo que podamos

Naruto: ya esta decidido ayudaremos a esta nueva pareja (esto lo dijo casi gritándolo por lo que todos se lanzaron contra el para callarlo a lo que todos los que pasaron por ahí se les quedaron viendo raro)

Kao: Baka acaso quiere que todos se enteren de esto

Naruto: Lo lamento s eme olvido

Ino: eres un caso perdido ¬¬ (voltea y ve el hospital a lo que rápidamente emprende nuevamente la marcha hacia el mismo junto a los demás)

En casa de los Hyuuga Neji se encontraba cambiándose lo más rápido que podía mientras dejaba su uniforme de ANBU en un cesto.

Había elegido unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra sin mangas la cual s ele pegaba a su torso marcando sus bien formados músculos (N/A: Pero que hombre yo me lo quedo O¬o Ejem perdonen ya recupero la compostura ¬¬) su cabello lo había atado en una cola de caballo alta mientras se colocaba su protector y se disponía a salir lo mas rápido que podía del lugar para ir de nuevo al hospital.

Debía de agradecer a la Hokage por darle un tiempo de vacaciones de lo contrario no podría ver nuevamente a Sakura y lo que mas deseaba en esos momentos era estar a su lado por lo que apresuro el paso para llegar al hospital.

Hinata abrió la puerta de la habitación de sakura al momento en que todos pasaron la cerro, podían ver como la delicada figura femenina que yacía en la cama sus cabellos rosas se encontraban regados por la almohada su rostro a pesar de estar pálido no dejaba de ser hermoso aunque en aquel rostro se veían los rastros de lagrimas por lo que Hinata e Ino limpiaron su rostro provocando que esta abriera sus esmeraldas

Ino: Frentudita (abraza a la joven seguida de Kao y de una sonriente Hinata)

Sakura: Chicas que alegría me da verlas

Kao: no nos vuelvas a asustar a si he?

Sakura: No lo prometo

Naruto: Sakura-chan me da mucho gusto que estés bien no sabes lo feliz que soy (mientras abraza a Hinata)

Sakura: (les sonríe a todos pero con la mira intenta encontrar a cierto chico que la traía completamente enamorada) gracias a todos por preocuparse amigos

La puerta se abre interrumpiendo al grupo dejando ver a Tsunade que era seguida por Shisune

Tsunade: Vaya me alegro de que llegaras Hinata (ve a la joven Hyuuga)

Hinata: Hokage-sama

Naruto: Oi Vieja Tsunade no ves que estamos hablando con sakura-chan

Tsunade: (le da un golpe mientras se acerca a Hinata) Hinata te tengo unos encargos (le entrega una lista de pacientes a lo que la Chica asiente y sale del lugar pero es detenida por Naruto que le da un simple beso en los labios antes de desearle suerte)

Kao: Hokage-sama Cuando saldrá del hospital Sakura?

Tsunade: Hoy, pero no quiero que salga a ningún lado durante tres días tiene que descansar si gustan mañana con todo gusto podrán estar con ella todo el día

Naruto: Malvada ¬¬

Tsunade: (le da otro golpe a Naruto) Baka

Ino: En ese cazo nos vemos mañana Sakura todos iremos a visitarte (les sonríe mientras salen del cuarto)

Tsunade: Sakura ya es hora tenemos que irnos a casa (se acerca a la joven y le entrega ropa limpia)

Sakura: Si (toma las cosas y con cuidado se levanta mientras ve como Tsunade sale del cuarto)

Tsunade: cuando estés lista solo llámame estaré aquí esperándote

Sakura: Si (poco a poco se va quitando las ropas del hospital dejando al descubierto las vendas que cubrían su torso, con cuidado se puso el ligero vestido de color negro le quedaba un poco flojito y le llegaba unos dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, se sepillo con cuidado su cabello mientras se miraba en el pequeño espejo se veía algo pálida pero eso no le quitaba la belleza de su rostro, hasta que un pequeño ruido llamo su atención a lo que volteo hacia la ventana donde pudo ver a la persona que le robaba sus pensamientos) Neji (se levanto y abrió la ventana dejando pasar al joven el cual la abrazo y le dio un ligero beso en sus labios)

Neji: Sakura perdona la demora (la ve mientras ella le regala un sonrisa)

Sakura: Neji yo… (La voz del otro lado de la puerta la interrumpe)

Tsunade: Sakura-chan estas bien?

Sakura: (voltea hacia la puerta) Si, en unos momentos salgo (voltea a ver al chico)

Neji: Te dieron de alta?

Sakura: Si pero tengo que descansar en casa (abraza al joven) Neji?

Neji: Que sucede? (se separa un poco mientras ve las orbes verdes de la joven)

Sakura: Te quedarías conmigo todo el día?

Neji: (le sonríe) Claro que si mi flor de cerezo (le da un ligero beso en los labios y se separa de ella mientras sale por la ventana)

Sakura se acerca a la ventana y ve como el chico desaparece entre las calles mientras ella sonríe para luego salir de la habitación e irse del lugar junto a Tsunade y Shisune.

Cuando hubieron llegado a la casa Shisune acompaño a sakura a su cuarto, mientras Tsunade esperaba abajo

Shisune: bueno hermanita descansa quieres (se levanta y cuando esta por abrir la puerta se voltea a ver a Sakura) Sakura

Sakura: Si? Que sucede?

Shisune: (se acerca) verdad que si te pasa algo me lo dirás? Es decir acaso tú bueno (la mira dudosa)

Sakura: A que te refieres?

Shisune: (la ve fijamente) Perdóname (La pelirosa la ve sin entender hasta que Shisune levanta la vista) Pero…pero es que yo vi… vi a Hyuuga salir de tu habitación hace rato

Sakura: (abrió los ojos sorprendida y el nerviosismo no tardo en aparecer) Qu… que…dices?

Shisune: Sakura (se acerca a ella y le toma de las manos) Sabes que puedes confiar en mi así que por favor dime que sucede con el Hyuuga

Sakura esquiva la vista de Shisune para después mirarla y contarle todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Neji a lo que se quedo sin palabras

Shisune: Sakura (la abraza) esta bien Hyuuga es un buen partido no te preocupes estoy de tu lado

Sakura: Por favor Onee-san no le digas a Okaa-san

Shisune: (sonríe y después pone su mano en la cabeza de la pelirosa) No te preocupes ya te dije que estoy de tu lado Tsunade-sama no sabrá nada hasta que ustedes estén listos para hablar de ello

Sakura: Muchas gracias Onee-san (la abrasa mientras Shisune le regala una sonrisa)

Shisune: Bueno pero para la próxima dile a Hyuuga que tenga mas cuidado quieres? Sino te aseguro que Tsunade-sama no tardara en descubrirlos mientras yo intentare darle una idea te párese

Sakura: (sonrojada) Si

Shisune: Haa por cierto Ni Tsunade-sama ni yo estaremos el día de hoy (le cierra un ojo) y se que estarás en muy buenas manos (ve como se sonroja lo que provoca que sonría ante el acto) Regresaremos mañana aun quedan algunos pacientes que tenemos que atender y cosas que organizar ya sabes (se separa de la joven y sale del cuarto donde una Tsunade molesta la esperaba)

Tsunade: Tardaste mucho (mientras bebía un poco de sake)

Shisune: (¬¬ ve a tsunade y le quita el Sake) Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer Tsunade-sama ¬¬

Tsunade: Malvada ¬¬, por cierto le dijiste a Sakura que…

Shisune: Si no se preocupe Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Bueno en ese caso vamonos quieres (salieron de la casa cuando pero cuando llevaban unos escasos paso Tsunade pudo oír un pequeño ruido lo que le llamo la atención)

Shisune: (había oído el mismo sonido y pudo ver como Neji trepaba por el árbol hasta la habitación de sakura lo que alerto a Shisune pues el chico podía ser visto por Tsunade) Tsunade-Sama tenemos que irnos vamos (la jala mientras voltea de reojo y ve como el chico estaba oculto a lo que se relajo un poco)

Tsunade: Pero no oíste eso (voltea hacia el árbol mientras veía muy curiosamente el lugar)

Shisune: Hay por favor Tsunade-Sama ya esta imaginando cosas yo no oi nada (mientras sonreía y jalaba a Tsunade con mas fuerza) No fue nada vamos tenemos que apresurarnos

Tsunade aparto la vista del lugar y se fue junto a Shisune mientras encogía los hombros y le restaba importancia

Mientras en el árbol Neji se apresuro a entrar por la ventana al cuarto de la joven la cual se encontraba sentada leyendo hasta que levanto la vista y le sonrió mientras el se acerca y le daba un dulce beso en sus labios para después abrazarla

En la prisión de Konoha el primogénito de los Uchihas estaba sentado mirando fijamente a la nada mientras unos pasos se oían cerca hasta que se detuvieron justo enfrente de la celda del Uchiha a lo que el levanto un poco la vista y pudo ver a su hermano menor ya una joven de cabello castaño a lo que solo les dio una sonrisa fría y se volvió a centrar en la nada

Sasuke: Itachi (la voz de su hermano lo hizo volver a verlo)

Itachi: Hermanito dime como esta sakura? (pregunto con cierta curiosidad y tristeza)

Tenten (mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños) Esta bien para mi desgracia esta con vida

Itachi: Ja (ve a la joven de cabello castaño) celosa?

Tenten: YO jamás estaré celosa de esa bruja (alza la voz mientras Sasuke e Itachi la ven feo)

Sasuke: Esta celosa (ignora a la joven y se centra en su hermano) Itachi no puedo dejar mi rencor hacia ti pero eres mi hermano y mi única familia

Itachi: Que me vas a decir que me perdonas para que pueda morir tranquilo?

Sasuke: (mira con cierta arrogancia a su hermano) No pero si me ayudas intercederé por ti para que te perdonen

Itachi: Tu un traidor pidiendo por la vida de tu hermano eso si que quiero verlo (lo ve mientras sonríe irónicamente) Enano no digas estupideces aun no confían 100 en ti que te hace creer que puedes salvarme el pellejo

Sasuke: Por la simple razón que como soy tu único familiar con vida puedo pedir clemencia para ti

Itachi: (voltea a verlo interesado) Mmm y yo que gano

Sasuke: El pacer de hacer sufrir a Hyuuga

Itachi: (le sonríe a su hermano mientras se levanta y se le queda viendo) Y sakura?

Sasuke: Me dolería compartirla pero si es la única forma

Itachi: Ella es perfecta para que tenga a los herederos de los Uchihas

Sasuke: La única capas de tenerlos y de ser una dulce madre y devota esposa

Itachi: Hasta que piensas hermanito acepto enano te ayudare a separar a esos dos

Tenten: Sasuke ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Neji (ve a ambos hermanos molesta)

Sasuke: ya te dije que no le voy a hacer nada a Neji (sonríe) Bueno casi

En el hospital Tsunade veía con desesperación el reloj mientras atendía a sus pacientes

Tsunade: Demonios tengo que ir a quitarle el vendaje sakura y todavía hay mucha gente

Shisune: (boleta a verla nerviosa y se acerca a ella) Tsunade-sama yo puedo ir

Tsunade: te lo agradecería mucho Shisune

Shisune: no me tardo y de paso le hago la comida a Sakura

Tsunade: No querrás decir que ella te la haga a ti ¬¬

Shisune: -U Tsunade-sama como cree jejejeje ¬¬ ya me voy

La joven desaparece del lugar mientras se apresuraba para llegar a tiempo a la casa aunque en el camino no se percato de que el Uchiha la seguía de cerca

Shisune: haa (suspira) Ya casi llego (salta el techo de una de las casa vecinas) Haa (la joven voltea al sentir que la seguían sin embargo no vio a nadie por lo que le resto importancia y siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la entrada y abrir la puerta de la casa para después subir tranquilamente las escaleras) Sakura-chan (Entro al cuarto y pudo ver como Neji estaba tranquilamente recostado en las piernas de sakura mientras ella acariciaba el cabello negro de este) Sa…sakura…-chan

Neji: (se levanta rápidamente y ve sorprendido a la joven mientras este se sonroja) Shisune-sama

Sakura: Shisune

Shisune: Aa (sonrojada) Eto sakura-chan Neji-san (ve al chico con una mirada picarona) Ya los e Hyuuga no te preocupes ahora puedes salir un momento para que pueda quitarle los vendajes a Sakura

Neji: (sorprendido) Ha si (el chico voltea a ver a sakura la cual le sonríe)

Sakura: Shisune (ve como el chico sale de la habitación)

Shisune: Bien sakura-chan (se acerca a la joven mientras esta se quita el vestido) Veamos (ve el vendaje y lo va quitando con mucho cuidado) me dices si te lastimo de acuerdo? (le pasa con cuidado su largo cabello)

Sakura: Si (sostiene su cabello mientras cierra los ojos)

Shisune: Bien ya casi termino (el Uchiha había trepado por el árbol y se quedo estático al ver a Sakura casi desnuda frente a sus ojos)

Sasuke: Sakura… (Se sonroja) Eres hermosa y pronto serás mía

Sakura: (abre sus ojos y voltea a todos lados) Shisune?

Shisune: Si? (estaba por terminar de retirar el vendaje)

Sakura: No siente como si alguien nos estuviera observando?

Shisune: Crees que Neji haya activado el Byakugan para poder verte?

Sakura: Claro que no

Shisune: Bueno esa era una posibilidad (sonríe pero después recuerda la presencia que había sentido antes de llegar a la casa) Uchiha

Sakura: Que?

Shisune: Nada (le quita las vendas y se pone frente a ella "Si es Uchiha no voy a permitir que disfrute de ver a Sakura desnuda eso no" (Saca una pomada) Sakura esto es para que se te quite el malestar en esta parte (palpa la cicatriz)

Sasuke: (molesto) Maldición maldita seas Shisune (ve como la joven le impide ver a sakura)

Shisune: (acabando de aplicar la pomada) Bueno sakura-chan vístete

Sakura: Hai: (se iba a levantar pero Shisune la detiene)

Shisune: No, emm no te levantes anda que esperas

Sakura: Shisune te pasa algo muy raro hoy (se comienza a vestir)

Shisune: No digas tonterías (voltea hacia la ventana peor rápidamente aleja su mirada cuando ve a Sakura ya vestida) Bien le diré a Neji que ya puede pasar "Haber si viendo a Neji junto a Sakura este tipo se va de una buena vez" (se acerca a la puerta y ve a Neji recargado en la pared y se veía bastante molesto) Neji Ya puedes pasar

Neji: (se levanta y se acerca a Shisune) Esta el Uchiha aquí? Verdad

Shisune: Hai cuando me di cuanta de que era el cubrí a Sakura con mi cuerpo para impedirle la vista tal vez si te ve junto a ella se vaya

Neji: Tal vez (entra a la habitación)

Sakura: Neji (se acerca a el) Que sucede estas molesto?

Neji: (ve fijamente el árbol hasta que siente los labios calidos de la joven besar los suyos tomándolo por sorpresa) Sakura (apenas podía hablar pues la joven no soltaba sus labios)

Shisune: Ejem ¬¬ (ambos chicos se separan y la ven algo avergonzados) Sakura are la comida

Sakura: No hace falta Shisune Neji compro comida rápida (le sonríe a Shisune)

Shisune: Bueno (ve a Neji) Te lo agradezco mucho Neji-san (ve a sakura) Bueno en ese caso ya me voy se cuidan mucho y (ve a Neji) Te agradecería que te quedaras con Sakura-chan hoy Neji-san

Neji: (asiente algo sonrojado)

Shisune: Bien nos vemos mañana (sale de la habitación y se escucha como baja las escaleras y cierra la puerta tras de si)

Neji: Estas bien Sakura

Sakura: Yo te debería de preguntar eso Neji (lo ve seriamente) Cuando entraste te veías muy enojado

Neji: (se acerca a Sakura y la Abraza para después activar el Byakugan y verificar que el Uchiha ya no estaba por la zona lo que lo tranquilizo) No claro que no sakura (se separa un poco de ella)

Sakura: (lo ve insegura y ve como el nuevamente se pierde en sus pensamientos) Neji (cuando este la ve ella ya lo estaba besando mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de este y el la tomaba de la cintura)

Neji: (besa con mayor pasión la boca de sakura para después ir bajando lentamente hasta su cuello provocando que la chica suelte un gemido) Sakura (La abraza con mas fuerza para después cargarla y recostarla en la cama mientras la joven acariciaba el cabello de Neji y parte de su espalda. Los labios de Neji buscaban el calor de los labios de Sakura por lo que ye se centro en el labio inferior mordisqueándolo y succionándolo)

Sakura: Neji (Acariciaba sensualmente la espalada del chico provocando que miles de reacciones en este)

Neji fue bajando despacio sus manos hasta las piernas de la chica acariciándolas lentamente mientras subía un poco el vestido sin embargo Neji reacciono y se separo de ella un poco por lo que sakura se le quedo viendo un poco sonrojada

Neji: Lo siento sakura pero (cierra sus ojos) no puedo hacerte esto

Sakura: Neji (acaricia su rostro) Yo quiero ser tuya

Neji: (abre sus ojos y ve sorprendido a la joven) Sakura

Sakura: No me importa nada yo te amo y quiero ser tuya Neji y de nadie mas

-------Muy bien gente linda aquí empieza el Lemon (o por lo menos el primer intento ¬¬) si eres una persona muy sensible te recomiendo que te saltes esta parte por lo tanto quedas advertido-------

Neji beso nuevamente a Sakura pasando sus manos por las piernas de la joven levantando poco a poco el vestido, Sakura entre beso y beso intentaba quitarle a Neji la playera que traía sin mucho éxito hasta que el la ayudo, para después ser despojada del vestido.

Sakura besaba delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Neji provocando que este suspirara y este a su vez besaba el cuello de sakura dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, Sintió como las manos de sakura se deslizaban hacia su pantalón intentado desabrocharlo consiguiendo su objetivo para después quitárselos y tirarlos en el piso de la habitación.

Las manos del Hyuuga se encontraban en el broche del sujetador soltándolo y dejándolo caer por los delicados hombros de la joven la cual suspiraba en cada caricia y beso sin embargo cuando este intento separase de ella para admirar su cuerpo sin embargo Sakura se pego a el y pudo sentir como los senos de ella eran presionados contra su pecho sin poder evitar sentirse muy excitado

Neji: Sakura que te sucede quieres para?

Sakura: No (levanta la vista) Es solo que (se sonroja)

Neji: No te avergüences eres hermosa (separa de ella permitiéndole ver su torso totalmente desnudo por lo que se inclina hacia sus labios y los besa con pasión, la joven intenta soltar un gemido que es detenido por los labios del Hyuuga mientras sus manos acariciaban la suave piel de sus hombros para bajar lentamente hasta sus senos acariciándolos con suma delicadeza provocando que la pelirosa rompiera el beso y arqueara un poco la espalda mientras soltaba un gemido de placer provocando una sonrisa en la cara de Neji para que después este siguiera con su trabajo frotando los senos de ella.

Sakura alejo las manos de la espalda de Neji y bajo hacia la rompa interior de este removiéndola dejándolo en total desnudes por lo que el sonrió abiertamente y su boca fue bajando lentamente hasta el seno izquierdo para comenzar a succionarlo mientras masajeaba el otro.

La pelirosa ahogar algunos gemidos sin mucho éxito cuando sintió como los labios de neji se posaban en los suyos para después ver el rostro sonrojado de la joven

Sakura: Neji (lo abraza para ser correspondida) Te amo Neji (la joven le regala un sonrisa)

Neji: Sakura (le sonríe) Yo también te amo

Se besaron nuevamente para después separase lentamente, Neji se alejo un poco de ella, lo único que le impedía hacerla suya, la única barrera que se lo impedía yacía en el piso junto a la demás ropa antes de entrar en ella miro detenidamente a la joven

Neji: sakura estas segura de esto?

Sakura: Si (acaricia el rostro de Neji) Quiero ser tuya Neji solo tuya

El chico le dio un dulce beso en los labios antes de adentrarse poco a poco en ella sentía lo angosta que era multiplicando el placer que sentía en ese momento, sakura se aferraba a la espalda de Neji, este la ver la reacción de sakura se detuvo e intento salir pero la joven lo detuvo

Sakura: No, esta bien se me pasara no te preocupes

Neji: Tendré mas cuidado sakura te lo prometo

Neji nuevamente se adentraba hasta que se topo con la barrera que indicaba la inocencia de Sakura y sabia que cuando este la atravesara ella dejaría de ser una niña y se convertiría en mujer por lo que miro a sakura la cual asintió y este atravesó la fina capa lo que provoco que la joven soltara un grito de dolor y un par de lagrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras se aferraba a neji el cual comenzó a moverse dentro de ella mientras la besaba el ardor iba desapareciendo poco a poco junto al dolor y se fue transformando en placer.

Neji no podía reprimir los gemidos de placer al igual que la joven mientras se besaban y acariciaban mutuamente.

Neji incremento el ritmo y después sakura comenzó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que el del joven, ambos sentía un placer infinito un placer que jamás habían experimentado, ambos sentían como el orgasmo se estaba acercando por lo que intentaron moverse un poco mas rápido.

Sakura sabia que estaba por culminar y sabía que consecuencias podría traerle esto sin embargo no detuvo a Neji cuando ambos llegaron al punto máximo, Neji se dejo ir dentro de ella para después caer rendidos en la cama mientras salía lentamente del interior pero sin dejar de mirarse.

------Bueno aquí acaba el Lemon lamento si no quedo muy bien es solo que era mi primer intento Jejejeje-------

Neji: (respirando con cierta dificultad) Sakura (le hacha asía su rostro) Te amo mas que a nada

Sakura: (le sonríe y lo besa) Yo también te amo Neji te amo mas que a mi propia vida

Neji: Sakura tu eres mi vida (Neji cubre sus cuerpos con la sabana y ve como la joven se le arrima y este la rodea con sus brazos en un abrazo hasta que ambos se quedan dormidos)

Cundo ambos despertaron era poco mas de la media noche Neji fue el primero que despertó y se quedo prendado del rostro tan angelical que tenia frente al suyo

Neji: (acariciando la mejilla de sakura) Eres tan hermosa ya no puedo vivir sin ti mi hermosa sakura (la joven abre los ojos lentamente y ve al chico de ojos perla mientras esta le sonríe)

Sakura: Neji (acaricia el rostro de el chico mientras sus finos dedos bordeaban sus labios) nunca me vas a dejar verdad?

Neji: Claro que no nunca me atrevería a dejarte, ya nada me puede separa de ti Mi sakura nada ni nadie me va a alejar de tu lado (la entre divertido) Ni siquiera tu me vas a poder alejar

Sakura: (besa al chico y después le sonríe) Jajaja nunca te querría lejos de mi lado te amo Neji,

Neji: (la abraza sintiendo la tersa piel de la joven y su calos para después acercarse a sus tibios labios y darle un apasionado beso) Sakura te amo, te amo, te amo (le daba cortos besos en cada palabra haciéndola reír un poco mientras se pegaba mas a su cuerpo)

**Ok Ahí esta espero que les guste el 7º capitulo de esta historia porfis dejen su opinión.**

**Muchas gracias gente linda por leer mi historia y dejar su opinión muchas gracias los quiero mucho a todos esperen que muy pronto pondré el 6to capitulo de World On Fire y 2do de Another Life**

**Se cuidan mucho y que pasen unas lindas vacaciones **

**Se despide **

**Sakurita Haruno De Hyuuga **


	8. La flor de cerezo vs La Reina de las ar

Hola gente linda como están n.n lamento no haber actualizado antes pero como ya les había informado mi comp. Se daño y tuve que escribir nuevamente los capítulos de las historias T.T pero ya estoy de vuelta

Por cierto muchas gracias por los reviews se los agradezco mucho a todos n.n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Neji-Kun snif, snif)

(…) Comentarios míos o explicaciones

"…" Pensamientos

Otra cosa las edades de los personajes

Sakura: 16

Neji: 17

Con base en eso ya sabrán más o menos la edad de los demás personajes

Comenzamos n.n

La flor de cerezo vs. La Reina de las armas

Ya había pasado un mes del regreso del equipo ANBU y también había pasado un mes de que Neji y Sakura comenzaron su relación en secreto aunque bien los únicos que sabían de ella eran Naruto, Hinata. Ino. Kiba, Kao, shikamaru, Sasuke, Itachi, Tenten y Shisune (N/A: Casi nadie verdad? ¬¬), Tanto Neji como Sakura tenían que verse a escondidas o en las noches, aun no podían decir que estaban juntos ya que sabían los problemas que podía traerles esto así que tendrían que irlo revelando poco a poco.

Sasuke había logrado hacer que la hokage perdonara a su hermano aunque claro a cambio de que ambos entraran al escuadrón ANBU, para suerte de Itachi fue nombrado capitán de un escuadrón mientras que Sasuke estaba en el mismo equipo que Naruto para el desagrado del pelinegro ese grupo era liderado por su rival Neji.

Comenzaba un nuevo día en Konoha Las calles se veían un poco mas concurridas de lo normal, el calor estaba comenzando a hacerse presente en las calles la gente trataba de refrescarse un poco.

En la oficina de la Hokage ocurría exactamente lo mismo la rubia tenia un abanico en su mano y a su izquierda un pequeño ventilador en frente de ella tenia una jarra de agua con hielos, las montañas de papeles de las misiones se encontraban amontonados y sin revisar, la mujer se sentía demasiado acalorada para el papeleo, su mirada avellana se fijo en una foto de su alumna junto a Shisune y Tonton, una sonrisa surco sus labios al recordar ese día, en ese tiempo Sakura seguía enamorada del Uchiha y en esa foto su mirada mostraba una tristeza infinita, sin embargo ahora la mirada de su alumna había cambiado se mostraba alegre y calida se podía ver que nuevamente era feliz, pero su sonrisa se borro poco a poco, Sakura ya no miraba al Uchiha con ojos de enamorada ahora lo miraba con ternura como se le ve a un hermano (apoyo su mano derecha en el escritorio y entre cerro los ojos) definitivamente su alumna había cambiado y mucho durante este mes a estado saliendo muy a menudo y regresa muy tarde a la casa, además que su amistad con el Hyuuga había mejorado mucho, no era tonta y sabia que algo pasaba entre ellos dos (Cerro sus ojos) algo había pasado para que Sakura olvidara al Uchiha y eso tenia que ver relacionado con Hyuuga

Los ruidos de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras aclaraba su garganta y vio como la puerta se abrió y de ella entro Tenten sin embargo se veía distinta su ropa holgada la había cambiado por unos pantalones estilo chino de color negro y el largo le llegaba hasta la rodilla, la blusa era de un color blanco igualmente estilo chino sin mangas y le ajustaba perfectamente dejando ver las curvas de su cuerpo y delineando bien su figura, su cabello lo traía atado en una cola de caballo alta, traía las típicas sandalias pero estas de un color negro.

La hokage vio a la joven directamente a los ojos, los cuales mostraban odio, tristeza, rencor, no había ni una pizca de la Tenten que trabajaba con ella en el Hospital

Tenten: (se acerco al escritorio y le extendió a la hokage unas hojas de color blanco las cuales la rubia tomo) Hokage-sama

Tsunade: (Reviso las hojas y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos) Que significa esto Tenten?

Tenten: Mi carta de renuncia ( Ve a la hokage un tanto divertida) Renuncio no quiero trabajar mas en el hospital

Tsunade: (Recupera la compostura y mira fijamente a la joven) Y ahora a que te dedicaras? Acaso quieres ser maestra? o

Tenten: No (Interrumpe a la Hokage y la mira con cierto aire de Odio sabia que a ella no le impostaba mucho que ella estuviese en el hospital durante ese mes Sakura trabajaba mas además de que Hinata también había subido de rango en el hospital, ella era la única que no encajaba en ese lugar) Quiero entrar al escuadrón ANBU

Tsunade: (Suspiro y vio a la joven) Si eso deseas

Tenten: Claro que eso deseo (Ve a la Hokage mientras una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en sus labios) Yo no soy apta para ser enfermera yo no curo, yo peleo no me gusta estar sentada sin hacer nada en ese lugar no hay acción no hay peleas no vale la pena estar ahí

Tsunade: Un Ninja medico también pelea, todos los días trata de salvar las vidas de los que entran por la puerta así que no digas que no hacemos nada

Tenten: Si lo que diga (Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar rumbo a la puerta) solo son una molestia en especial Sakura (Se voltea y le sonríe a la hokage la cual la ve totalmente sorprendida para después salir de la oficina)

La chica abandono el edificio mientras caminaba lentamente sus pies la llevaron a una arboleda mientras caminaba pudo oír a la perfección el crujir de las rocas por lo que siguió el ruido y cuando estuvo cerca la vio, ahí estaba su peor enemiga Sakura Haruno, debía admitir y aunque le doliera que la chica era hermosa su largo y perfectamente cuidado cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta mientras algunos cabellos enmarcaban su delicado rostro, la piel clara parecía ceda su rostro parecía mas al de una muñeca de porcelana, debido a sus facciones tan delicadas además de los hermosos ojos verde Jade en ellos se podía ver inocencia, pero al mismo tiempo madurez y un toque de sensualidad, su cuerpo estaba bien dotado y la ropa que traía justo en ese momento hacia que sus curvas resaltaran mas el pantalón largo de color blanco se ajustaba a sus caderas y la blusa de tirantes color rojo se ajustaba a su torso, sin mencionar que sus movimientos así como sus golpes y técnicas tenían elegancia.

Tenten no podía evitar sentir celos de ella sabia que ella también era hermosa tal vez no tanto como Sakura o Hinata o incluso que Ino pero también era hermosa tal vez no tenia la piel tan clara, y tampoco tuviese la proporción de los cuerpos de las demás pero tenia lo suyo sentía la sangre hervir al verla ahí estaba entrenando y había creado tres copias de si misma las tres la atacan con técnicas de veneno, o con golpes de chakra. Los cuales la pelirosa contrarrestaba aunque claro no sin salir un poco afectada por los golpes.

La castaña sabia que el veneno no le hacia nada a la chica pues había creado inmunidad a los venenos una cosa mas que envidiar de ella al dar un paso adelante Sakura de siso las copias y se giro para ver a su compañera y saludarla con una sonrisa.

Sakura: Tenten me da gusto verte (Mientras se acerca al árbol en el que había dejado sus cosas y seco un poco su sudor con una toalla)

Tenten:… (simplemente se quedo callada)

Sakura: (Utilizo su chakra para curar los raspones que tenia) Ocurre algo Tenten?

Tenten: Sakura (Baja su mirada) en este mes has estado muy feliz se nota mucho en tu mirada acaso es porque Sasuke ya esta de regreso? (aunque ella ya sabia la verdad tenia que hacer eso como se lo había ordenado Sasuke)

Sakura: (La pelirosa se quedo un tanto sorprendida por lo que dejo de curarse y tomo su mochila para después sonreírle) Bueno en parte si

Tenten: Aun lo amas?

Sakura: (Vio a la joven con detenimiento para después cerrar sus ojos y negarlo) No me di cuenta de que había dañado tanto a mi corazón con sus desplantes y también el me dejo bien en claro que nunca me aria caso, pronto me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por el era amor fraternal lo amo pero como se ama a un hermano

Tenten: "Ya veo como no se te hizo con Sasuke ahora fuiste por mi Neji no?" (Cerro fuertemente sus manos en un puño estaba a poco de lanzarse sobre la chica si no es por la voz de la rubia la interrumpe)

Ino: Sakura-chan apresúrate que ya tengo hambre (La rubia saludaba a la pelirosa para después saludar a la castaña con una sonrisa)

Sakura: Hai (Voltea a ver a Tenten) Vamos ( La castaña siguió a las dos chicas hasta un pequeño restaurante, las tres tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca de una ventana mientras un mesero les entregaba la carta del menú mientras esperaba para tomar la orden)

Ino: Mmm (Revisa cuidadosamente el menú) Yo quiero fruta picada con miel sin yogurt y una taza de té

Tenten: Una taza de té

Sakura: Bueno yo quiero un jugo de frutas, mmm una sopa Miso, arroz, tempura de camarones, un Natto y Anmitsu a y una taza de té (Ino se quedo viendo fijamente a su amiga mientras el mesero se retiraba del lugar)

Ino: Sakura no crees que es mucho para ti sola?

Sakura: Tu crees? (Sonríe abiertamente) es que últimamente tengo mucha hambre tal vez es por tanto ejercicio que hago

Ino: Eres el colmo

Durante todo el desayuno Tenten se mantuvo callada escuchando la platica de Ino para cuando pagaron la cuenta y estuvieron nuevamente en las calles una parte de la conversación hizo que Tenten prestara atención

Ino: Y entonces te trasferirán a un escuadrón ANBU no es así?

Sakura: Así es aunque también Hinata-chan estará en uno

Ino: Aunque (golpea un poco las costillas de la joven) es una ventaja si te toca estar en el mismo equipo que a Ne… Auch (Sakura golpea a Ino para callarla para después voltear a ver a Tenten la cual había bajado la vista)

Sakura: Hay Ino (Se acerca a su oído) Ino recuerda que la relación que tenemos Neji y yo es secreto

Ino: hay ya ,ya ( Tenten se detiene y ambas jóvenes se giran a verla) Que te sucede Tenten estas muy callada

Tenten únicamente cerro sus manos en puños para después levantar su mirada y ver fijamente a Sakura con sus ojos llenos de rencor y odio se acerco a ellas corriendo mientras en la bolsa de su pantalón sacaba una kunai para a tacar a Sakura la cual esquiva el golpe fácilmente

Sakura: Tenten pero que te sucede? ( Mientras esquiva nuevamente los golpes de la castaña)

Ino: Tenten pero que demonios intentas hacer?

Sakura no quería lastimar a la castaña pero esta seguía atacándola sin dar tregua a nada ni siquiera le importaba la gente que estaba a su alrededor lo que le importaba era terminar con Sakura, Ino intentaba separar a Tenten pero esta simplemente la golpeo mientras el cuerpo de Ino se estrellaba contra la ventana de un local.

Sakura: Ino!!! (Trato de acercarse pero Tenten se lo impidió por lo que la joven dejo caer su mochila y se ponía en guardia) Pero que sucede Tenten

Tenten: Tu me lo quitaste Te odió!!! (esta ves el golpe fue detenido por la mano de la pelirosa)

Sakura: Pero por que? (Rápidamente la Kunai quedo hecha pedazos mientras la mano de tenten comenzaba a picarle)

Tenten: (Retrocede un paso mientras tomaba fuertemente su mano) A mi Neji me lo quitaste (Lagrimas de coraje salen de sus ojos y nuevamente ataco a la pelirosa, pero a intentar darle una patada Sakura tomo con fuerza el pie de la castaña y la arrojo contra unas cajas la gente estaba un tanto escandalizada por lo que se alejaban del lugar)

Sakura: (Se acerco al cuerpo de Ino tenia leves cortes pero estaba bien por lo que se dedico a curar sus heridas la cuales sanaron rápidamente)

Ino: (abrió los ojos) Hay mi cabeza me duele (Ve a Tenten acercarse a Sakura por la espalda lista para enterarle una espada pero Sakura se giro y golpeo a la joven en el estomago fuertemente. Tenten escupió sangre mientras rodaba por el suelo)

Tenten: (Se abrazo el vientre el golpe de sakura no había sido a todo ni si quiera su poder llegaba a la mitad era un simple estate quieto y eso había molestado mas a Tenten) Maldita (se levanto y tomo su espada mientras sakura veía fijamente a Tenten la cual se movió muy rápido y apareció detrás de ella y la atravesó con la espada Ino vio aterrorizada pero pronto el cuerpo desapareció dejando un tronco en su lugar) Que?

Sakura: (Apareció al costado izquierdo de Tenten y le dio una patada en sus costillas rompiéndole una) Ya basta Tenten es suficiente

Tenten: No aun no (a pesar del dolor se levanto y esta vez ataco a Sakura con todo lo que tenia por lo que la pelirosa no tubo otra opción y después de esquivar uno de los golpes de Tenten dio un gran salto y de su bolsa saco una botella muy pequeña a la cual con la boca le retiro el tapón y dejo caer su esencia Tenten se quedo paralizada poco a poco su respiración se hacia mas lenta y entrecortada le costaba trabajo espirara y pudo divisar a Sakura frente a ella)

Sakura: Estos son mi esencia de dragón, para que sepas esta esencia es un paralizador muy efectivo, y te doy un consejo trata de tranquilizarte ya que de lo contrario mientras mas te agites e intentes levantarte o hacer algo mas, terminaras ahogada (Tenten poco a Poco fue cerrando sus ojos su visión se hacia borrosa ya no podía distinguir a la que tenia frente a ella para después caer dormida)

Ino: (Se acerco corriendo mientras veía a Tenten en el piso su vista se fijo en la multitud que se estaba acumulando) Ne Sakura tenemos que irnos

Sakura: (Asiente mientras con ayuda de Ino cargan a la castaña para llevarla al hospital)

Cuando las dos jóvenes llegaron una de las enfermeras se llevo a Tenten mientras era seguida de Sakura mientras que Ino se quedo en la sala de espera.

Sakura estaba liberando a Tenten del efecto del veneno pero aun así la castaña permanecería dormida por un buen rato, sin embargo el corazón de Sakura comenzó a dolerle mientras veía a Tenten, tenia un leve presentimiento de que a ella le gustaba Neji pero borro todas sospechas cuando Lee se le declaro y ella había aceptado estar con el, sin embargo la Tenten de esta mañana no se parecía en nada a su amiga y compañera de trabajo siempre sonriente, con una mirada calida y una inocencia similar a la de Hinata pero donde había quedado aquella Tenten. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las palabras de Tenten agolparon su mente

"_Tenten: Tu me lo quitaste Te odió!!! (esta ves el golpe fue detenido por la mano de la pelirosa)_

_Sakura: Pero por que? (Rápidamente la Kunai quedo hecha pedazos mientras la mano de tenten comenzaba a picarle)_

_Tenten: (Retrocede un paso mientras tomaba fuertemente su mano) A mi Neji me lo quitaste (Lagrimas de coraje salen de sus ojos y nuevamente ataco a la pelirosa, pero a intentar darle una patada Sakura tomo con fuerza el pie de la castaña y la arrojo contra unas cajas la gente estaba un tanto escandalizada por lo que se alejaban del lugar)"_

Sakura: "acaso Tenten… yo lo lamento tanto" (una fina lagrima corrió por su rostro) "Nunca quise hacerte daño lo lamento tanto" (Agacho su cabeza mientras sus manos curaban la costilla rota de la joven) Perdóname Tenten de verdad nunca quise hacerte tanto daño demo al corazón no se le manda amo a Neji con toda mi alma… (Cerro sus ojos mientras retiraba las manos del cuerpo de la castaña y comenzaba a alejarse) Perdóname (cerro la puerta tras de si mientras le indicaba a la enfermera que la llevara a una habitación)

Ino: (Se acerco a Sakura mientras veía como la enfermera se llevaba a Tenten para nuevamente quedar solas al acercarse pudo ver como la chica tenia lagrimas en su rostro) Sakura?

Sakura: (Levanto la vista y se aferro a su amiga mientras Ino correspondía al abrazo)

Ino: Sakura? Que sucede?

Sakura: Tenten… Tenten (Apretó fuertemente los labios) esta enamorada de Neji

Ino: Que!!! (Separo un poco a Sakura de ella y se le quedo viendo desconcertada) Demo ella y Lee están juntos si amara a Neji no estaría con Lee…a menos que… ella

Sakura: (Un poco mas tranquila) Quisiera darle celos a Neji

Ino: Esto no esta bien maldición Tenten esta loca o que (se separa un poco de Sakura y molesta pasa una mano por sus rubios cabellos) esta jugando con los sentimientos de Lee de una forma muy cruel, se nota a leguas que Lee la ama y ella simplemente lo esta utilizando increíble

Shisune: (Se acerco a las dos jóvenes) Quien esta utilizando a quien?

Ino: (Se da la vuelta un tanto asustada pero al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Shisune se tranquiliza) Haa me asustaste Shisune-san

Shisune: Ya no es para tanto (Se acerca a Sakura) Sakura que sucede por que esa cara?

Sakura: Shisune (Intenta sonreír) No es nada no te preocupes

Shisune: Bueno (Le extiende unos papeles a Sakura) Toma estos son los ANBU que necesitan atención medica Hinata te acompañara y (ve las ropas que traía puestas) No piensas cambiarte?

Sakura: Haa (no se había dado cuenta de que seguía con ropa de entrenamiento por lo que un tanto avergonzada asiente) Si es solo que bueno

Ino: Me caí y me tubo que atender unas pequeñas cortaduras por eso yo la retrace jejeje

Shisune: Bien pues será mejor que te cambies de ropa por que cierta persona desea verte después

Sakura: (una sonrisa sincera surca su rostro mientras un leve rubor aparecía por sus mejillas pero en sus ojos se veía cierta tristeza)

Las dos chicas salieron del hospital y se dirigieron ala casa de la quinta donde Sakura se ducho y se alisto lo mas rápido que pudo mientras en su cabeza rondaban las palabras y la mirada de odio de Tenten, Ino sabia que Sakura seria capas de acabar con su relación solo para que Tenten estuviera feliz pero en lo que respectaba a ella no se lo permitiría por fin era feliz y no estaba dispuesta a que la felicidad de su mejor amiga se fuera por la borda por los celos de una compañera.

Cuando Sakura termino de alistarse se quedo viendo un rato en el espejo mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, Ino estaba con ella sentada en la cama esperando a que la pelirosa dijera algo sin embargo el silencio no parecía querer ser roto, hasta que Sakura se giro para ver a su amiga

Sakura: Ino creo que yo … (Apretó fuertemente sus labios no quería hacer esto pero lo haría) será mejor que Neji… que … Neji… que termine con el

Ino: (dio un largo suspiro de frustración y se le acerco) Tu no deseas hacerlo lo se

Sakura: Pero yo no quiero que alguien sufra por mi culpa

Ino: (Abofetea a sakura mientras esta sorprendida se le queda viendo mientras con una mano se toca la mejilla) Baka tu crees que realmente así serian felices los dos? Neji no ama a Tenten y si hicieras eso tu crees que Neji estaría feliz? O que Lee estaría sonriendo de lo lindo al ver a su novia en brazos de su mejor amigo? Para tu información Neji es sumamente feliz a tu lado y tu al suyo son la pareja perfecta no lo niegues Neji te ama con Locura y tu a el, no tires por la borda toda tu felicidad por una persona que hará infelices a Tres personas, Tenten perdió su oportunidad con Neji tubo alrededor de 6 años para conquistarlo si no pudo lograrlo en ese tiempo que te hace pensar que ahora si lo lograra no niego que Tenten es hermosa pero Neji no se fija solo en el físico se enamoro de ti por como eres, Neji solo puede ver a Tenten como una hermana se le nota en sus ojos en cambio cuando te ve a ti se puede ver la felicidad y el amor que desborda de ellos.

Sakura: Ino (abraza a su amiga mientras la rubia acaricia los cabellos de su amiga mientras sonríe maternalmente)

Ino: Admito que es muy difícil por lo que esta pasando Tenten pero podrá superarlo y si en realidad esta enamorada de Neji los dejara ser felices no es tu culpa que ella este enamorada de Neji

Sakura asintió mientras sonreía tristemente no quería dejar a Neji lo amaba demasiado pero le dolía ver a Tenten así, pero sabia que al corazón no se le manda.

Ino limpio las lagrimas del rostro de su amiga y la ayudo a peinarse para después salir de la casa e ir en dirección al cuartel ANBU, cuando las dos llegaron Ino tubo que ir a reportarse con su capitán mientras se despedía de la chica asegurando que la vería después.

Sakura se encontraba caminando en dirección a la sala de medicina donde los ANBUS la estarían esperando cuando entro vio a Hinata curar a algunos pero aun faltaba la mitad por ser curados

Hinata: (se dio media vuelta y vio a su amiga por lo que la saludo con una tímida sonrisa) Sakura-san

Sakura: (le regreso el saludo mientras se ponía al lado de uno de los ninjas) Hinata-chan (de la palma de sus manos comenzó a aparecer una luz verde mientras la pasaba por el brazo del ninja para después vendárselo)

Hinata y Sakura estaban terminando de curar al escuadrón que había sido atacado por ninjas del sonido sin embargo Hinata tubo que salir de la habitación cuando supo que Naruto estaba un poco mal por lo que un tanto alarmada se alejo y fue en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio dejando a la pelirosa sola con dos ninjas, al cabo de un rato termino su labor mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al ANBU el cual simplemente le dio las gracias y se retiro dejándola sola con el ultimo ninja por lo que la pelirosa se acerco a el y comenzó a curar el costado izquierdo de este.

Sakura: Ne Sasuke deberías tener mas cuidado con lo que haces (mientras levantaba su rostro y le regalaba una sonrisa)

Sasuke: (se quito la mascara mientras sus orbes rojas se fijaban en las jade) Jum todo fue culpa de Naruto le dije que no fuera a hacer ruido

Sakura: (simplemente soltó una risita) son el colmo ni en una misión pueden estar tranquilos aun parecen dos niños

Sasuke: (levanto una ceja ) No somos niños bueno tal vez el aun lo sea pero yo no me comporto como un niño

Sakura: (lo miro entre burlándose de el mientras estiraba su mano hasta tocar un raspón que tenia en la mejilla mientras el Uchiha hacia una mueca de dolor y apartaba un poco su rostro del la mano de Sakura)

Sasuke: Oye duele

Sakura: (Nuevamente sonríe) Y dices que no eres un niño eso es solo un raspón nada mas (De su maletín saco un poco de algodón y lo sumergí en una poción verdosa mientras cortaba una gasa y unos trozos de cinta) ahora comprobaras lo que te digo nada mas no grites (Sasuke la vio entre nervioso y asustado al ver como el algodón era puesto sobre el raspón un grito invadió toda la habitación seguida de las carcajadas de la pelirosa) Jajajaja aun eres un niño sasuke (se levanto y vio como el chico estaba un poco molesto)

Sasuke: Eres una salvaje deberías de tratarme con cariño después de todo soy tu paciente

Sakura: Jajajaja (ve al Uchiha) Vamos era solo un raspón y no soy ninguna salvaje

Sasuke: Jum

Sakura: jajaja (se levanta y recoge sus cosas) Ne sasuke me tengo que ir, nos veremos luego

Sasuke: (tomo a Sakura de la muñeca mientras sonreía coquetamente) No te vayas no aun

Sakura: (vio extrañada al chico y se soltó del agarre del pelinegro lo que lo dejo sorprendido) Gomene demo tengo que irme te parece si después vamos a cenar

Sasuke: Juntos? (en su rostro se había formado una sonrisa)

Sakura: Claro ya sabes Hinata, Naruto, Shika, Ino, Itachi , Kiba ,Kao y Neji-kun (rápidamente la sonrisa de borro del rostro del Uchiha al ver que nombro a su rival y a sus amigos y hermano pero trato de disimúlalo un poco) Bueno nos veremos después

Sasuke se quedo solo en la habitación mientras su puño se estrellaba con la pared, estaba frustrado y molesto, Sakura nuevamente lo había evitado, a pesar de haber intentado besarla una vez la joven se le escabullo de sus brazos y la vez que intento abrazarla igualmente se había alejado su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin y aun se molestaba mas al saber que su hermano y la pelirosa eran amigos. Su hermano iba lento pero sabia que Sakura tampoco le haría caso, cerro su mandíbula fuertemente y salio del lugar, aun molesto.

La pelirosa estaba corriendo por los pasillo del cuartel, quería ver a Neji hacia dos días que no lo veía debido a la misión que tenia, pero sabia que ya estaba aquí lo sabia debido a que Sasuke estaba en su grupo al igual que Naruto se preocupo un poco por su amigo pero sabia que con Hinata a su lado estaría mucho mejor además no quería interrumpir un momento privado entre los dos como una vez Ino lo hizo y la verdad no quería ver a sus amigos desnudos en la cama.

Su rostro tomo un tono rojizo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y rápidamente acudió el recuerdo de una noche antes de que Neji saliera de misión la había hecho suya otra vez sonrió para sus adentros amaba demasiado a Neji y su mayor deseo era verlo, lo cual no tardo en hacerse realidad pues pudo ver la cabellera negra larga y perfectamente cuidada, aquellos hombros anchos y fuertes apresuro su paso y de un salto lo abrazo por atrás.

Sakura: Neji-kun (cerro sus ojos mientras respiraba el aroma de su cabello)

Neji: (Por su parte el chico tomo las manos de su novia entre las suyas mientras sonreía y se daba la vuelta para poder verla y por mas que la viera no se cansaba de deleitarse con la belleza de su rostro había añorado mucho besar aquellos labios rojizos, tocar su suave piel acariciar su largo cabello y perderse en aquellos hermosos ojos verde jade) Sakura, mi sakura

Sakura: Neji-kun (se puso de puntitas y rozó sus labios con los de el)

Neji: (Intento besar bien a la chica pero esta se separo antes de poder lograr su objetivo dejándolo con unas terribles ganas de apoderarse de aquellos labios) Eso no es justo Sakura

Sakura: (le regalo una sonrisa y le saco la lengua pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa Neji la atrapo con su boca por lo que la joven solo paso sus brazos por la nuca de el y el posaba sus manos por la cintura de la joven atrayéndola mas a el pero nuevamente la joven se separo de el) Bienvenido Neji-kun

Neji: (se le quedo viendo a la joven entre molesto y suplicando) Sakura no me hagas esto no sabes cuanto te extrañe (abraza a la joven mientras respiraba profundamente el aroma a sakuras que desprendía su cabello mientras ella besaba el lóbulo de su oreja lo que lo volvía loco por lo que cargo en brazos a la joven mientras salían del lugar a su refugio)

Sakura: Neji-kun aun es temprano (sentía como los labios del chico besaban deseosos su cuello)

Neji: No me importa pase dos días sin ti y ahora te necesito mas que a nada (saltaba de rama en rama cargando a la joven mientras se perdían en el bosque.

Cuando Tenten despertó ya había caído la noche al incorporarse se quedo extrañada pues no reconocía nada de esa habitación hasta que el ruido de la puerta le llamo la atención y de ella apareció Sasuke por la mirada que tenia se podía decir que estaba bastante molesto e irritado

Sasuke: Porque desobedeciste mis ordenes (se acerco con grandes zancadas a la castaña) Atacaste a Sakura a mi sakura

Tenten: Yo… (no la dejo terminar pues la tomo de la muñeca de su mano mientras la miraba con fiereza Tenten estaba asustada por lo que intento librarse de su captor pero el se lo impidió mientras la tiraba en la cama y la sujetaba las manos y con la otra acaricio su rostro) sasuke

Sasuke: No eres Sakura pero… me servirás (en sus ojos se dejo ver una mirada lujuriosa mientras besaba ferozmente los labios de la castaña la cual intento separarse de el pero poco a poco se fue rindiendo mientras que ella también buscaba con desesperación los labios del Uchiha

**Ya esta listo el Cáp.8 que les pareció si les gusto espero que si, bueno quería darles las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus opiniones y criticas y también pedirles una gran disculpa U.U no volverá a pasar lo prometo.**

**Espero que me dejen sus opiniones ya que son muy importantes para mi **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Karen**

**Sakura555**

**Sccmar**

**Nukire**

**Marion-asakura**

**Tere-chan**

**.SatellaHarvenheit.**

**AyumiUchihaHaruno**

**Miharu Endoh**

**Gaby Uchiha**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Lin Hashimoto**

**Naoko Andre**

**Sakura Shidou**

**Arhen**

**Tiare**

**Shiho**

**Misato Kat chan**

**Antonia**

**Arely Uchiha**

**Sakurashadow**

**Gracias a todos ustedes n.n **

**Se despide **

**Sakurita Haruno De Hyuuga **


	9. Mi anhelo, Mi flor, Mi dolor

Hola a todos perdonen pero no pude actualizar mas rápido e estado algo ocupada y no tenia tiempo para continuar las historias u.u pero ya pongo el capitulo que les debía espero perdonen el retrazo T.T de veritas lo siento mucho

Gracias por los reviews a todos ustedes

**CaintlinJeanne**

**HimiKo**

**Shippo**

**Yuuko-san**

**...XSakuraX...**

**PuLgA**

**KanameSaku**

**Karen**

**Sakura555**

**Sccmar**

**Nukire**

**Marion-asakura**

**Tere-chan**

**.SatellaHarvenheit.**

**AyumiUchihaHaruno**

**Miharu Endoh**

**Gaby Uchiha**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**Dark Amy-chan**

**Lin Hashimoto**

**Naoko Andre**

**Sakura Shidou**

**Arhen**

**Tiare**

**Shiho**

**Misato Kat chan**

**Antonia**

**Arely Uchiha**

**Sakurashadow**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (Neji-Kun snif, snif)

(…) Comentarios míos o explicaciones

"…" Pensamientos

Otra cosa las edades de los personajes

Sakura: 16

Neji: 17

Con base en eso ya sabrán más o menos la edad de los demás personajes

Comenzamos n.n

Mi anhelo, Mi flor, Mi dolor

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana de su casa, admirando el cielo nocturno mientras el viento movía su largo cabello, su mirada obsidiana aparto si atención de las estrellas para ver la venda que tenia en la mano, una sonrisa amarga surco su rostro, mientras ejercía fuerza sobre la venda.

Itachi: Que idiota soy… (Paso una mano por sus cabellos despeinándose para después recargar su cabeza en el marco de la ventana)… Por que Sakura (una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, antes de que los cerrara) Por que…

//// Flash back////

_Todo había comenzado como una misión normal sin embargo las cosas se habían salido de control y ahora varios de los ninjas que iban en su grupo incluyéndolo venían heridos gravemente, por lo que tuvieron que emprender la retirada e ir a la aldea para que atendieran a sus heridos._

_El grupo de Itachi había llegado al cuartel ANMBU justo a tiempo ya que el capitán ya había perdido demasiada sangre._

_En su semi inconsciencia pudo distinguir a la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, su largo cabello rosado y su esbelta figura, aquel perfume que su piel emanaba y los preciosos ojos esmeraldas era lo único que vio para después perder completamente la conciencia._

_Cuando pudo abrir nuevamente sus ojos tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, la luz que había en aquel lugar lo había cegado momentánea mente, cuando se acostumbro pudo notar que se encontraba en una habitación pequeña de color blanca, cuando pudo enfocar bien se dio cuanta de que a su costado derecho había otra persona con el._

_Itachi: Sakura… (La mujer de cabellos rosados se encontraba durmiendo a su lado)_

_Intento mover su brazo para poder acariciar su rostro sin embargo una terrible punzada de dolor lo invadió provocando que un gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios, lo que hizo que la mujer se despertara alarmada_

_Sakura: Itachi-san (se levanto y puso sus manos en los brazos vendados del joven mientras una luz verde aparecía de ellas y así como llego el dolor este fue disminuyendo hasta que no quedo rastro de el) No deberías de moverte (el tono de preocupación que noto en su voz le hizo sentirse feliz, por lo menos se preocupaba por el aun tenia oportunidad de estar con ella) Después de aquel derrumbe…_

_Itachi: Ahora recuerdo… (Al decir esto no quito la vista de la pelirosa) yo y otros de mi equipo quedaron enterrados conmigo_

_Sakura: Baka (se levanto un poco molesta mientras el joven miraba a la pelirosa un tanto sorprendido) De todos los de tu equipo el único al que casi perdemos fuiste tu, los derrames internos, las fracturas de tus dos brazos fue muy difícil mantenerte con vida así que no te lo tomes a la ligera ahora que estas con tu hermano no es momento de abandonarlo (el color verde de sus ojos parecía dos llamas danzando estaba molesta el lo sabia, sin embargo por mas que estuviera molesta se notaba que estaba preocupada y mas aun se veía bellísima, pero lo que lo dejo sorprendido fue el repentino abrazo que le dio _

_Itachi: Sakura_

_Sakura: Baka (Lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras el Uchiha la miraba un tanto preocupado) _

_Itachi: Sakura (Comenzó a sentir como la joven se separaba de el y el sin pensarlo dos veces beso a la joven dejándola sorprendida)_

_Sakura: (cuando sintió los labios del mayor de los Uchiha sobre los suyos se quedo helada, y mas aun cuando el quería que le correspondiera por lo que se separo de el) Itachi-san yo… yo…_

_Itachi: (Se quedo quieto, no le había correspondido, mientras un dolor muy penetrante ajeno a sus heridas se comenzaba a formar en su pecho) Ya lo sabia, no te preocupes solo que… Tenia una esperanza de que tu…_

_Sakura: Itachi-san, no puedo corresponderte ya que yo… yo ya estoy enamorada y mi corazón ya le pertenece a otro hombre (la pelirosa se acerco un poco al joven mientras lo miraba fijamente)_

_Itachi: (ve a sakura de una forma muy dulce y al mismo tiempo triste) Neji es muy afortunado (la pelirosa se quedo de piedra nadie a excepción de sus amigos lo sabia y estaba mas que claro que ninguno de los Uchihas sabia nada de eso o por lo menos eso creían) No me mires así, no estoy ciego Sakura, no te preocupes no diré nada _

_Sakura: No es eso Itachi-san es solo que comprendo como te sientes (Se acerco al Uchiha y puso sus manos en su pecho del joven) ese dolor que sientes al no ser correspondido yo también lo sentí y créeme que daría lo que fuera para poder corresponderte pero no puedo (Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas mientras el Uchiha únicamente cerro los ojos)_

_Itachi: "Sasuke eres la persona mas Idiota que he conocido" Gracias sakura, pero yo lo único que quiero ahora es que tu seas feliz _

_Sakura: (La joven miro al mayor de los Uchihas sorprendida y conmovida por lo que lo abrazo sin ejercer mucha fuerza para no lastimarlo) Gracias Itachi-san_

////Fin del flash back////

Los pensamientos del pelinegro fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del llanto de la que ahora era el juguete sexual de su hermano menor.

Itachi: (Se incorporo y fue hasta la habitación donde ella se encontraba, cuando abrió la puerta vio como la castaña estaba llorando mientras intentaba cubrirse con lo que quedaba de su ropa.

Estaba sola, nuevamente su hermano menor lo había hecho, desde hacia dos semanas hacia lo mismo venia y se acostaba con la joven para después dejarla sola como si de una muñeca vieja y rota se tratara.

Harto de esto se acerco hasta la joven para ponerle sobre los hombros una manta y después de cubrirla la cargo hasta la habitación de la joven) Tranquila Tenten

Tenten se aferro al pecho de Itachi mientras sollozaba cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que llegaron al cuarto de ella el la recostó sobre la cama y la cobijo mientras se sentó a su lado.

Tenten se abrazaba a si misma, su cuerpo involuntariamente temblaba e intentaba controlarse.

Itachi: Pequeña como lo siento (veía como la castaña fijaba sus ojos chocolate sobre los del chico)

Tenten: (Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto y abrazo al pelinegro buscando protección y calor en el) Itachi-sama… porque… porque

Itachi: (Abrazo con delicadeza a la joven mientras le acariciaba el cabello)… Tranquila pequeña no voy a permitir que mi estupido hermano menor te siga lastimando

Tenten: Es… es… es ella siempre la llama a ella "Sakura" (un débil hilo de voz salio de los labios de Tenten) Estoy segura de que le ara daño

Itachi: No se lo voy a permitir así que duerme tranquila que no me iré de tu lado yo no te voy a dejar sola (la abrazaba con fuerza pero sin lastimarla hasta que los sollozos de la joven se detuvieron)

Tenten: Gracias Itachi-sama (cerro sus ojos mientras su respiración se normalizaba hasta que se quedo dormida)

(N/A: Bueno chicos le voy a dar un cambio a la historia pero no se preocupen neji y sakura aun son nuestros protagonistas)

Los rallos del sol comenzaban a colarse por las cortinas, mientras la hermosa mujer que se encontraba recostada sobre la misma se movía entre las sabanas intentado escapar de la luz del día, sin ningún éxito. Por lo que derrotada se levanta de su lecho mientras se estiraba un poco.

Cuando se levanto y termino de arreglar se miro en el espejo que estaba de frente a ella, su cabello estaba suelto y el protector lo tenía en el cuello, vestía con una falda tableada corta negra y debajo de esta una licra, traía una blusa blanca sin mangas, se veía radiante, se sonrió a si misma y salio de la habitación para encontrarse con Shisune y con Ino en la cocina.

Sakura: Buenos días Nee-chan Ino-chan (Saludo a ambas mujeres con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una rebanada de pan)

Shisune: Sakura-chan buenos días (se acerca a su hermana adoptiva y en la mesa acomoda los platos con comida para que las tres desayunaran tranquilas)

Ino: Vaya Sakura (ve a su amiga mientras se sentaba al lado de la misma) Buenos días

Shisune: Bueno espero que la comida tenga un buen sabor es que ya saben que no soy tan buena cocinando como sakura y pues bueno espero que esta vez si este bien (Ino miro un poco asustada la comida mientras Sakura comía sin ninguna precaución la comida de Shisune)

Ino: Eto (veía como su amiga comía con singular alegría ya llevaba un mes y dos semanas comiendo de esa manera y ya se estaba preocupando) Sakura…

Sakura: Ino (interrumpe a su amiga mientras la veía) Que era lo que tenias que decirnos?

Shisune: Es verdad (mientras dejaba u bol de arroz y miraba atenta a la rubia) que era lo que nos quería decir?

Ino: Hee? (la rubia se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras jugaba con los palillos y miraba hacia la ventana) Bueno… es que… es algo… bueno

Sakura: (miraba atentamente a su amiga) Que es Ino

Ino: Yo bueno (cierra sus ojos mientras sus manos ejercen fuerza sobre los palillos) Estoy embaraza

Un silencio reino por unos mementos la cocina dejando con aun más nervios a la Rubia mientras las dos mujeres la veía expectantes

Sakura: Ahhhh!!!!!! Felicidades amiga (se levanto y se tito encima de la rubia)

Shisune: vaya y que dice shikamaru…por que me imagino que el padre es shikamaru ne? (veía picadamente a Ino)

Ino: Pues (se sonrojo demasiado mientras se separaba de Sakura) Por supuesto que si de quien mas seria (sin embargo su rostro cambio por uno de ternura mientras su mano se posaba en su vientre) Shika esta muy feliz de saber que va a ser padre

Sakura: Me alegro mucho Ino (ve a su amiga con una gran sonrisa mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan ala boca quedando bajo la mirada de las dos mujeres)

Ino: Etto gracias demo Sakura no crees que estas comiendo mucho (veía un poco preocupada a su amiga)

Shisune: Mmm (ve a Sakura) Es verdad has comenzado a comer mucho mas de lo que antes comías mmm que pasa contigo

Sakura: Chicas estoy bien no me pasa nada (les sonríe mientras se levanta) Ven estoy muy bien y (da una vuelta pero cuando se iba a detener un fuerte mareo le hizo perder el equilibrio)

Ino: Sakura (se levanta e intenta atraparla al igual que Shisune pero antes de que la pelirosa tocara el suelo unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron) Hee?

Shisune: Naruto? (La mujer vio un tanto sorprendida al joven rubio pero se olvido de esa ida y se acerco junto con Ino a su hermana) Sakura

Naruto: sakura-chan (la joven abrió un poco sus ojos)

Sakura: Naru…to (cerro sus ojos no estaba consiente por lo que asustados los tres la llevaron al hospital donde Tsunade la llevo a la sala de emergencia para revisarla y hacerle los exámenes necesarios)

Ino: No entiendo que le sucede (ve a Shisune la cual estaba nerviosa tenia una ligera sospecha pero no estaba muy segura) y Naruto que hacías en la casa he? (la chica se fijo en el rubio el cual estaba muy nerviosos)

Naruto: Como que, que, así agradeces que pudiera llegar a tiempo para atrapar a Sakura-Chan (voltea a ver a su amiga un tanto exasperado)

Ino: Eso no responde a mi pregunta (Un tanto irritada se pone frente al rubio)

Shisune: Ya basta ustedes dos, Ino Sakura había invitado a Naruto a desayunar (ve a ambos jóvenes un tanto seria) Pero como siempre llego tarde ¬¬…

Naruto: Hey no es mi culpa no servia mi despertador (Mientras se cruza de brazos al ver como la mirada de la mujer se fija en el)

Shisune: Ya basta esto es un hospital Naruto no hace falta que grites (lo dice mientras se masajea las sienes, esperando la replica del rubio la cual se vio interrumpida cuando Tsunade salio del la habitación con un semblante bastante serio)

Tsunade: Shisune Puedes pasar por favor (su cabello cubría sus ojos impidiendo que vieran como estaban pero la voz seria le hizo imaginar que era lo que ocurría era algo serio)

Shisune: Hai Tsunade-sama (entro junto a su Maestra dejando a Naruto y a Ino un tanto preocupados)

En la habitación se encontraba sakura sentada en la cama con un camisón blanco mientras esperaba a las que consideraba su nueva familia, por la expresión de su rostro Shisune ya se imaginaba por donde llevaba el asunto.

Tsunade: (se puso frente a sakura y la abrazo con fuerza para después tomarla por los hombro haciendo que la pelirosa la viese directamente a los ojos) Sakura te he hecho unos exámenes para saber cual fue la causa de tu mareo y desmayo

Sakura: (veía fijamente a su maestra mientras Shisune miraba expectante la situación pero vio la seguridad en los ojos esmeralda de su hermana) Es grabe Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: (La mujeriego inmediatamente y se levanto quedando de espaldas y tomo unos papeles que tenia en la mesa muestra de los resultados de los análisis) No, no es grave.

Bueno depende de cómo lo veamos (Shisune se tenso inmediatamente y fijo su vista en su hermanita la cual seguía con una inmensa seguridad) solo quiero que me seas sincera Sakura

Sakura: Lo seré Tsunade-sama (veía atenta a su maestra mientras ejercía fuerza sobre las sabanas)

Tsunade: Solo quiero que me digas… quien es… quien es el padre de tu hijo (Shisune se quedo muda mientras Sakura posaba una mano en su vientre mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro)

**Ok ahí termina el capitulo pero ya estoy escribiendo el diez así que no se preocupen así como también estoy continuando con los demás fics jejeje bueno espero que dejen Reviews y que me digan que les pareció este capitulo, también espero que les haya gustado **

**Se cuidan mucho y espero que me dejen sus reviews **

**Se despide **

**Sakurita Haruno De Hyuuga **


End file.
